Kakasaku maestro alumna?
by kakasakuAXS
Summary: Cuando el cariño se convierte en amor... un amor prohibido... ¿Que clase de final puede haber? ENTREN Y LEAN!
1. 1 Bajo el mismo techo

**Hola… como están? =D**

**Este Fanfic, es de la pareja KakaSaku.**

**Kakashi tiene 28 años (debería tener 30, pero 28 esta bien), mientras Sakura y Naruto tienen 18 años.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero me tome la libertad de tomarlos prestados xD**

"**pensamiento", -dialogo-**

Capitulo 1: Bajo el mismo techo

Una noche de luna llena, en un bosque lleno de enormes árboles y arbustos que impedían el paso de la mayoría de los rayos de luz, se lograban distinguir las siluetas de tres personas iluminadas por unos de esos escasos rayos de luz que lograban burlar a los árboles, una de esas personas era un hombre algo herido que yacía en el piso recargando su cabeza en el regazo de la otra persona, que resultaba ser una joven mujer que también se encontraba herida, pero no de gravedad, y la tercera persona era un hombre que permanecía inmóvil en el piso sobre un charco de su propia sangre, al parecer el hombre estaba muerto.

-Sakura, discúlpame… si no me hubiera confiado… no habría pasado esto… Seguro Tsunade-sama se enfadara-, dijo con esfuerzo un hombre de cabellos plateados que traía una banda negra en la frente con una insignia que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, el hombre estaba recargado sobre el regazo de la joven y gemía levemente por el dolor que sus heridas le causaban.

-Guarde silencio Kakashi-sensei-, le dijo al peliplateado con la voz apunto de quebrarse, la joven de cabellos rosas y ojos color esmeralda.

La joven ojiverde utilizaba su chakra para curarlo, -No tiene nada por que disculparse sensei… si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte esto no habría pasa…-, fue lo que alcanzo a decir la joven, hasta que el dolor que le causaban sus heridas la hicieron gemir levemente.

-Sakura estas muy lastimada, aunque tus heridas no sean muy graves, creo deberías dejar de curarme y empezar a curarte a ti- le dijo algo preocupado y triste por ver a su joven compañera así.

-No se preocupe, no es nada-, le respondió la joven, poniendo una sonrisa fingida en su cara.

-No digas eso Sakura, no te hagas la fuerte frente a mi, yo…yo te conozco demasiado bien y sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir-, le dijo el peliplateado con un tono algo triste, -Y bien que esperas para empezar a curarte Sakura-, continuo diciéndole a la joven, pero esta vez con un tono mas serio.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei yo…-, fue lo que alcanzo a decir la joven ojiverde antes de ser interrumpida por el peliplateado, -Pero nada Sakura… es una orden-, dijo ahora con un tono de voz autoritario, ante esto la joven ojiverde no tuvo otra opción mas que obedecer.

Una vez que ya ambos estaban más o menos bien se dispusieron a enterrar el cuerpo de aquel hombre que había muerto esa misma noche a manos del jounin y la joven kunoichi. Al terminar de enterrarlo se dispusieron a volver a Konoha.

--------Tiempo después (algunos días) --------

Eran como las nueve de la mañana, recién llegaban a Konoha la joven ojiverde y el peliplateado.

Al llegar se detuvieron a apreciar las viejas, enormes y rojas puertas de su aldea, para luego entrar a través de ellas y cuando se encontraban dentro, sin previo aviso se les atravesó un rubio con una chamarra anaranjada, una banda negra en la frente con la insignia de la aldea y su porta kunais en la pierna derecha.

-Kakashi-sensei, Sakura… he perfeccionado mi jutsu sexy… ¿Quieren verlo?-, dijo el rubio emocionado y con una gran sonrisa

-¡No!, para eso nos molestas Naruto, ya estas grande como para andar con esas tonterías-, dijo la ojiverde muy enojada mientras golpeaba con su puño en la cabeza al rubio.

-Sakura no seas tan dura con Naruto, no es su culpa ser tan…tan… así-, dijo el peliplateado con su ojito feliz, ya que era la única parte de su rostro que se podía ver, porque llevaba su mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro y su banda ninja tapando el ojo del sharingan.

-Si lo se sensei… pero Naruto y yo ya tenemos dieciocho años, ya no somos unos niños-, dijo la ojiverde resignada.

-Si eso se nota... aparte ya son jounins, y pues yo ya me resigne a que Naruto jamás va a cambiar-, dijo el peliplateado resignado, para después dar un gran suspiro.

-Oigan estoy aquí y escucho todo lo que dicen de mi ¡he!-, gritaba el rubio algo enojado.

-Ya cálmate Naruto… para recompensarte por haber dicho que eres un ninja cabeza hueca, hiperactivo, inmaduro y que nos sorprende que seas jounin, veremos tu jutsu sexy-, le dijo el peliplateado en un tono burlón, y luego volteo la vista hacia donde la ojiverde se encontraba, -¿verdad Sakura?-, le pregunto el peliplateado con su ojito feliz.

-Bueno no hay de otra ¿cierto sensei?-, respondió la joven ojiverde con una media sonrisa.

-¡Si!, genial… espere un momento Kakashi-sensei, ustedes nunca dijeron que yo era un ninja cabeza hueca, hiperactivo, inmaduro y que les sorprendía que yo fuera jounin-, dijo el rubio cambiando de un tono y semblante feliz a uno enojado.

-Si como sea, te vas a dar prisa con tu jutsu Naruto o mejor primero le damos nuestro informe a Tsunade-sama-, dijo la joven ojiverde algo fastidiada.

-Pensándolo bien, vayan primero con la vieja Tsunade-sama, porque para hacer este nuevo jutsu sexy necesito ayuda de konohamaru y no se donde esta-, le respondió pensativo y con algo de miedo el rubio a la ojiverde.

-¡Que!... ¡para eso nos haces perder el tiempo Naruto!-, grito enojada la ojiverde, mientras le propinaba tremendo puñetazo en la cara al rubio que hizo que quedara inconciente.

-Sakura cálmate, tenemos que entregarle el informe a Tsunade-sama y aparte ya dejaste a Naruto inconsciente-, le decía el peliplateado a la joven ojiverde mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por atrás de los brazos.

-¡Esta bien! me calmare Kakashi-sensei, pero suélteme, que me lastima-, decía la joven ojiverde mientras cambiaba su semblante y tono de voz de uno enojado a uno mas sereno.

"¿Quién lo diría?... la pequeña niña, que no tenia futuro como ninja y cuya mayor prioridad era Sasuke… ahora es mi compañera en misiones y una excelente ninja medico", pensaba el jounin; tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que hacia caso omiso a lo que le decía la joven ojiverde.

-Sensei ya me calme, suélteme que me lastima-, dijo la ojiverde con un tono preocupado al ver que el peliplateado no le hacia caso.

"Sin contar que ahora es toda una… hermosa mujer", seguía pensando el peliplateado, ahora con un leve sonrojo, que era cubierto por su mascara.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!, que no me escucha, me esta lastimando-, grito la ojiverde algo enojada, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliplateado.

-Lo siento, Sakura estaba distraído… será mejor que entreguemos el informe pronto ya nos hemos retrasado mucho-, dijo el peliplateado algo nervioso, mientras soltaba a la joven ojiverde.

-De acuerdo… pero ¿que lo distrajo sensei?-, le pregunto la joven ojiverde algo preocupada por lo sucedido.

-Hum, pues...-, dijo el peliplateado mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, para hallar una buena excusa, "¿Qué digo?, no le puedo decir que ella me distrajo, ¿Qué digo?, ¿Qué?, ¡Ya se!", -Lo que pasa es que me pareció ver algo, pero fue falsa alarma, nada de que preocuparse-, le respondió finalmente el peliplateado, con su ojito feliz y una mano en la nuca.

-Esta bien sensei, pero hay que ir pronto a entregarle el informe a Tsunade-sama-, le dijo la ojiverde antes de saltar al techo de una casa para dirigirse hacia la oficina de la hokage; acto al cual el peliplateado respondió siguiéndola, dejando así a un rubio inconsciente en el piso.

-

-

--------En la oficina de la hokage Tsunade-sama--------

-Al parecer esta misión les costo mas trabajo del que debería haber costado-, les decía una rubia de grandes atributos con un tono arrogante, a dos ninjas.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, me confié y a parte cuando veníamos de regreso salio de la nada un conejo gigante que intento comernos, así que tuvimos que buscar la zanahoria mas grande que pudiéramos encontrar, para poder dársela al conejo y que nos dejara pasar sin intentar comernos-, le explico el peliplateado con una mano en la nuca a la rubia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! no puedo creer que sigas dándome excusas tan infantiles-, le grito la rubia enojada al peliplateado.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, fue mi culpa que nos retrasáramos, porque yo fui muy débil-, le dijo la joven ojiverde, a la rubia, con un tono triste y la mirada baja.

-Sakura no digas eso, tu no eres débil, a parte yo no los estoy regañando solo me burlaba un poco-, le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a la joven ojiverde.

-Si Sakura, Tsunade-sama tiene razón tu no eres débil… lo que pasa es que no tienes confianza en ti misma y te responsabilizas de cosas de las que tu ni siquiera tienes la culpa-, le dijo el peliplateado mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de la ojiverde.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei-, le respondió la ojiverde y luego le otorgo una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, bien… ya pueden retirarse que tengo muchas cosas que hacer-, les dijo la rubia algo arrogante a ambos mientras les señalaba la puerta.

-Adiós Tsunade-sama-, dijeron ambos dispuestos a salir de la oficina.

-Sakura-, dijo la rubia con un tono serio sin quitar la vista de los papeles que tenia en su escritorio, así que tanto como la ojiverde, el peliplateado también se detuvo por que pensó que la rubia regañaría por algo a la ojiverde.

-S-si, Tsunade-sama-, respondió la ojiverde con miedo por el tono que había utilizado la hokage para detenerla,-Kakashi ya no es tu sensei, así que deberías dejar de decirle sensei-, le dijo la rubia a la ojiverde.

-Es todo ya pueden retirarse-, les dijo la rubia al ver que ninguno de los dos salía de la oficina, -Si, adiós Tsunade-sama-, se despidieron ambos de nuevo para luego salir de la oficina de la hokage.

Ya fuera de la oficina caminaron en silencio hacia las calles de Konoha, hasta que uno de los dos rompió con el silencio, -¿Sakura sabes que día es mañana?-, le pregunto el peliplateado a la ojiverde.

-Si Kakashi-sen… perdón quise decir Kakashi, mañana se cumplen dos años desde que vivimos juntos, usted, Naruto y yo-, le respondió la ojiverde con una evidente felicidad.

-Si, ¡jeje!, ¿quien diría? que terminaríamos los tres viviendo juntos-, le dijo el peliplateado a la ojiverde mientras sacaba su famoso libro "Tácticas Icha Icha".

-Si- dijo la ojiverde y luego suspiro, mientras recordaba como es que habían terminado viviendo juntos.

--------Flash back (hace dos años) --------

Era una tarde de otoño como cualquier otra, estaba nublado y había hojas marchitas en todos lados, se lograba escuchar el ruido de kunais chocando entre si, así como otra clase de ruidosos sonidos que avisaban que había una pelea entre ninjas, pues en una de las áreas de entrenamiento se encontraban tres ninjas peleando.

Uno era un shinobi de cabellos plateados que traía una banda en la frente con una insignia, que tapaba su ojo izquierdo. El otro un rubio con traje anaranjado y la tercera persona una kunoichi de pelos rosados y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. La edad de los jovenes parecia ocilar entre los 16.

-Bien, es suficiente por hoy-, les dijo el peliplateado algo agitado y cansado mientras bajaba su banda para cubrir el ojo del sharingan.

-Lo dice por que casi le ganamos Kakashi-sensei-, le decía la ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Si Kakashi-sensei no sea cobarde, sabe que le vamos a ganar si continuamos peleando, por eso ya no quiere continuar-, le decía el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante y algo cansado al peliplateado.

-¡Jaja!, ya veremos, Naruto-, le contesto el peliplateado, mientras que en un movimiento rápido dejo de cabeza al rubio amarrado y colgando de un árbol.

-¡Eso es trampa estaba distraído!, ¡bájeme!-, gritaba el rubio enojado, mientras el peliplateado y la ojiverde reían a carcajadas, hasta que de un momento a otro la ojiverde también termino colgada al igual que el rubio.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡bájeme!, ¡bájeme!-, gritaba ahora la ojiverde enojada, mientras veía al peliplateado muriéndose de la risa.

-¡Jaja!, creí que habían dicho que me ganarían-, les decía en un tono arrogante el peliplateado, mientras escuchaba como se quejaban.

-Bien los bajare-, les decía el peliplateado un poco mas serio, mientras sacaba dos kunais y los lanzaba hacia las cuerdas que mantenían al rubio y a la ojiverde colgando del árbol. Naturalmente ambos azotaron en el piso.

-¡¿Que le pasa sensei, porque nos deja caer así del árbol?!-, le reclamaba el rubio mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

-No te quejes querías que te bajara y ya lo hice-, le decía al rubio mientras ayudaba a la ojiverde a levantarse, -¿Estas bien Sakura?-, le pregunto el peliplateado, una vez que la ojiverde se incorporo.

-¡¿Pero que pregunta es esa, estoy agotada y acabo de azotar en el piso, como quiere que este sensei?!-, le gritaba la ojiverde enojada mientras se sacudía la ropa para así quitarle el polvo.

-Ya no te enojes, a parte tu y Naruto comenzaron-, le decía el peliplateado con su ojito feliz, cuando sin previo aviso empezaron a caer gotas de agua.

-Hay no puede ser ya esta lloviendo-, renegó el rubio.

-Será mejor irnos antes de que la lluvia empeore-, les dijo el peliplateado.

-Si, tiene razón Kakashi-sesei-, afirmo el rubio, cuando de repente la ojiverde se desplomo.

-Sakura-, gritaron ambos preocupados en unísono, mientras se acercaban para ayudarla.

-Estoy bien no se preocupen es solo que utilicé mucho chakra durante la pelea-, les dijo a ambos mientras intentaba levantarse, pero fue inútil estaba demasiado agotada.

-Ya veo entonces…-, le dijo el peliplateado mientras la levantaba del suelo cargándola, -Te llevare hasta tu casa-, completo el peliplateado con su ojito feliz.

-Si Sakura te llevaremos a tu casa, ¡de veras!-, le dijo el rubio a la ojiverde.

"Y a el quien lo invito claramente dije que yo la llevaría", pensó el peliplateado.

-Gracias-, les dijo la ojiverde, mientras les dirigia una tierna mirada a ambos.

-De nada Sakura… bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa Naruto-, les dijo el peliplateado mientras avanzaba unos pasos, seguido del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la ojiverde, la lluvia ya había arreciado, -B-bueno Sakura ha-hasta mañana-, le dijo el peliplateado temblando de frió a la ojiverde mientras la bajaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa.

-S-si Sa-sakura hasta ma-mañana-, le dijo el rubio temblando de frió al igual que el peliplateado y justo cuando ambos se disponían para marcharse la ojiverde los detuvo.

-E-están empapados y te-temblando, no vo-voy a dejar que se va-vallan así, aparte la llu-lluvia ya ar-arreció-, les dijo la ojiverde temblando de frió mientras abría la puerta de su casa y les hacia una señal con la mano para que entraran.

-No te pre-preocupes no es ne-necesario-, le dijo el peliplateado aun temblando, con su ojito feliz.

-Ka-kakashi-sensei tiene ra-razón, no hay pro-problema… de veras-, le dijo el rubio a la ojiverde mientras temblaba y ponía una sonrisa en su cara, entonces la ojiverde suspiro y los tomo por la mano, haciendo que entraran a su casa quisieran o no.

Ya dentro la ojiverde cerro la puerta, -Si-siéntense-, les dijo a ambos señalando unas sillas, -A horita ve-vengo, iré a buscar unas toallas-, les dijo mientras los dejaba solos sentados en la sala.

-Si que se pre-preocupa por no-nosotros, ¿no se-sensei?-, le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si a-así es ella-, le contesto el peliplateado mientras observaba el lugar, estaba muy ordenado había una pequeña mesa frente a ellos y había una televisión, también había un librero y varias fotografías y cuadros en las paredes.

Luego de un rato la ojiverde regreso a la sala y le dio una toalla a cada uno para que se secaran, una vez que ya estaban secos escucharon un fuerte estruendo, así que el rubio se asomo por una ventana.

-No puede ser ahora esta lloviendo mas fuerte-, dijo el rubio, cuando escucho otro ruido, un gruñido proveniente de su estomago para ser exactos, -Genial ahora ya tengo hambre-, renegó el rubio, cuando escucho otros dos gruñidos pero esta vez provenían de el estomago del peliplateado y la ojiverde.

-¿Que les parece si preparo algo para cenar?-, les dijo la ojiverde.

-Eso seria genial-, le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Si quieres te puedo ayudar Sakura?-, le pregunto el peliplateado a la ojiverde.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿usted sabe cocinar?-, le pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-Si Naruto a diferencia de ti yo no me la paso comiendo ramen instantáneo o yendo a Ichiraku Ramen-, le contesto el peliplateado algo indignado.

-Esta bien si quiere puede ayudarme sensei y Naruto puedes ver la televisión en lo que preparamos la cena-, les dijo a ambos la ojiverde, entonces el peliplateado se levanto y la siguió hasta la cocina, dejando así al rubio viendo la televisión.

Una vez que el peliplateado y la ojiverde terminaron de preparar la cena y poner los platos, vasos y demás en la mesa redonda del comedor, llamaron al rubio, -Naruto ya esta la cena-, le grito la ojiverde.

-¡Genial!-, grito el rubio mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado y apagaba la televisión.

-¿Y que prepararon tu y kakashi-sensei?-, le preguntaba entusiasmado a la ojiverde mientras entraba al comedor,

-Pues… hicimos unos rollos de carne, arroz chino, limonada y algo que no se como se llama-, le contesto la ojiverde, señalando por ultimo unas bolitas de coco y leche condensada, acompañado con sandía.

-Les dicen… delicias de coco y sandia-, le comento el peliplateado a la ojiverde y al rubio.

* * *

(Lo se esta parte no quedo muy bien xD)

* * *

-Felicitaciones todo se ve y huele delicioso-, dijo el rubio aspirando el olor de la comida.

-Gracias Naruto… nos alegra que pienses así-, contesto la ojiverde guiñándole el ojo, mientras el peliplateado fingía que no le interesaban los comentarios del rubio y la ojiverde.

-Bien, vamos a comer-, les dijo el peliplateado mientras se servia.

-Si-, dijeron en unísono el rubio y la ojiverde, mientras se empezaban a servir, luego los tres se sentaron a la mesa y justo cuando el rubio y la ojiverde estaban dispuestos a dar su primer bocado, se quedaron viendo atónitos al peliplateado, pues había bajado su mascara dejando ver así su rostro.

"Que decepción, yo que creía que usaba esa mascara para cubrir algún defecto que tenia", pensaba el rubio aun viendo al peliplateado.

"Yo creía que Kakashi-sensei utilizaba esa mascara para ocultar algún defecto, pero no es así… es guapísimo", pensaba la ojiverde levemente sonrojada aun viendo al peliplateado.

-¿Qué… acaso… pasa algo?-, les pregunto sin entender porque lo veían tan raro.

-No sensei, lo que pasa es que… nunca habíamos visto su rostro-, le contesto la ojiverde algo nerviosa.

-Creíamos que utilizaba esa mascara para cubrir algún defecto que tenia en la cara sensei… ¡de veras!-, le gritaba el rubio al peliplateado.

-¡Naruto!-, grito la ojiverde mientras golpeaba a el rubio en la cabeza, el peliplateado miro con gracia la escena y se burlo, -No se ría Kakashi-sensei-, le decía el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza, -Bien, bien como quieras-, le decía el peliplateado con una sonrisa aun en el rostro, mientras la ojiverde solo los observaba y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro también.

-Me alegro de que lloviera, porque si no hubiera sido por eso, este día hubiera sido como cualquier otro, desde que…-, les dijo la ojiverde mientras una lagrima se le escapaba.

-Sakura… sabes yo también me alegro-, le dijo el peliplateado.

-Si, tienen mucha razón, también me alegro de que lloviera… no había estado tan feliz como en este día desde hace tiempo-, les dijo el rubio algo nostálgico, para que luego los invadiera un silencio.

-¡Ya se!-, grito el rubio rompiendo con aquel silencio que se había apoderado de ellos, -¿Por que no vivimos juntos en mi casa?... digo, piénsenlo, los tres estamos solos en nuestras casas y si viviéramos en una sola ya no lo estaríamos-, dijo el rubio con la esperanza de que aceptaran su propuesta.

-No lo creo Naruto… digo sin ofender pero tu casa es muy pequeña sin mencionar que parece un chiquero-, le dijo el peliplateado.

-Así sensei… pues yo no miro que usted de ideas-, le dijo el rubio algo exaltado y enojado al peliplateado.

-Bueno mi casa es grande, solo seria cuestión de que ustedes aceptaran… y bien que opinan, ¿quieren irse a vivir a mi casa?-, les dijo el peliplateado disimulando seriedad y desinterés en lo que pudieran contestar sus alumnos.

-En serio… ¿usted habla enserio Kakashi-sensei?-, le pregunto la ojiverde algo incrédula.

-Amm… si, pero no importa si no quie…-, le dijo el peliplateado algo serio, pero no pudo continuar porque una palabras salidas de la boca de la ojiverde lo hicieron sentirse tan feliz.

-Si Kakashi-sensei, quiero vivir con usted y Naruto-, le dijo la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa.

-Fantástico, entonces seremos como una familia, ¿cierto?-, les dijo el rubio a ambos mientras los abrazaba.

-Si Naruto, pero comamos antes… ¿no crees?-, le dijo el peliplateado, cuando de repente se escucho un gruñido proveniente del estomago del rubio, pues ninguno de los tres había comido desde el medio día.

-Si, creo que tiene razón sensei-, le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara, para después empezar a comer en silencio.

Una vez terminada la cena el rubio se asomo por la ventana, -No me di cuenta a que hora termino de llover-, les dijo al peliplateado y a la ojiverde.

-Es verdad, yo tampoco me di cuenta-, le contesto la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces lo mejor será irnos Naruto, ya es muy noche… a parte tienen que empacar sus cosas-, les dijo el peliplateado mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado y subía su mascara, para que nuevamente cubriera su rostro.

-Tiene razón Kakashi-sensei-, le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, -Entonces a partir de mañana podrán llevar sus cosas a mi casa y si quieren de una vez quedarse ahí-, les dijo el peliplateado con su ojito feliz y una mano en la nuca.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿ya se van?-, les pregunto la ojiverde, mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Si Sakura-, le respondió el rubio mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Si, ya es muy noche-, le dijo el peliplateado, también dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei… hasta mañana Naruto-, se despidió de ambos ya estando en la puerta.

-Si, nos vemos mañana-, le dijo el rubio a la ojiverde antes de irse saltando de techo en techo.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Sakura-, le dijo el peliplateado antes de irse saltando al igual que el rubio de techo en techo, pero hacia una dirección diferente, pero no sin antes darle un pequeño y corto beso en la frente a la kunoichi.

Una vez que ambos se fueron la ojiverde cerró la puerta y subió a su cuarto a empacar algunas cosas. Una semana después ya estaban totalmente instalados en la casa del peliplateado.

--------Fin del Flash Back--------

Esta historia continuara…

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora.

Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas xD

jejeje... a muchos no les gustaron las descripciones de la ropa asi que la acorte, de cualquier forma, si allan otro error, me avisan


	2. 2 La mision

**Hola ^-^**

**Casi se me olvidaba mencionarles que este es el primer fanfic que escribo y les agradezco a los que lo siguen y me dejan reviews**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundó capitulo de mi fanfic, que también es de ustedes xD los que leen.**

Capitulo 2: La misión

--------Después del flash back--------

-Bueno Sakura ya llegamos-, le dijo el peliplateado, mientras cerraba y guardaba su famoso libro.

-No me había dado cuenta-, le dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa falsa, volteando a ver así, la puerta verde del que ya era su hogar, claro un poco viejo pero aun así de un color beige que aunque era algo opaco hacia buen contraste con un verde fuerte y al ver esa combinación se sentía ese calor hogareño que se logra sentir muy pocas veces cuando se es ninja.

Entonces el peliplateado se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla sin aviso alguno aparecieron dos chicas semidesnudas y un chico en medio de ambas, la ojiverde y el peliplateado se sonrojaron al ver esto, por lo tanto después de esa reacción, tan natural en ambos, por así decirlo, esas personas desaparecieron en una cortina de humo para dar paso a otras dos, un rubio de ojos azules y ropa anaranjada con negro y un chico de cabello castaño que vestía un pantalón café y una especie de bufanda larga.

Ambos se carcajeaban a más no poder.

-Debieron a ver visto sus caras… estaban mas rojos que… que un tomate-, les decía el rubio a la ojiverde y a el peliplateado.

-Si… ambos se pusieron muy rojos-, le decía el chico castaño al rubio, esperando una aprobación, del rubio.

-¡Naruto, Konohamaru!-, grito la ojiverde antes de golpear a ambos en la cabeza.

-Creo que eso les enseñara a no hacer ese tipo de bromas, ¿cierto?- les dijo el peliplateado al rubio y al chico castaño, con un tono burlón.

-¡Naruto, creí que me habías dicho que Sakura no nos golpearía!-, le reclamaba el chico castaño al rubio mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-Si las personas creen cosas-, le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

El chico castaño, solo gimió, algo decepcionado, luego se escucharon doce campanadas de un reloj que estaba en la casa de los tres ninjas

-¡No puede ser ya son las doce,, Udon y Moegi me van a matar por llegar tarde al entrenamiento!-, exclamo el chico castaño para luego salir corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Hasta luego Naruto, hasta luego Sakura, hasta luego Kakashi-sensei-, se despidió el chico castaño a lo lejos.

-Hasta luego Konohamaru-, se despidieron los tres ninjas en unísono y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa. Cuando de la nada salio un joven de pelo negro, con un ridículo traje verde.

-Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi esperen-, les dijo el pelinegro impidiendo así que entraran a la casa.

-¡Hola! Rock Lee-, dijeron los tres en unísono.

-Y que te trae por aquí cejas de azotador, claro a parte de Sakura-, le dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono picaron al pelinegro, sin notar que la ojiverde se disgusto un poco, pues aunque no era bien conocido, ella alguna vez decidió darle una oportunidad al pelinegro, pero dicha oportunidad, no funciono.

-Pues… Tsunade-sama me pidió que les avisara que mañana salimos de misión Sakura, Kakashi, tu y yo como a las siete de la mañana (7:00 a.m.)-, le dijo el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa al rubio.

-Bien… gracias por avisarnos-, le dijo el peliplateado con un tono serio, -Si, gracias Rock Lee-, le dijo la ojiverde con una ligera sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer… bueno me retiro para ir a alistar las cosas para la misión-, les explico el pelinegro con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa resplandeciente, tal y como era su costumbre.

-Por cierto Rock Lee, ¿Cuál es la misión?-, le pregunto el peliplateado antes de que se fuera.

-Ho… jejeje… cierto…es una misión B, tenemos que proteger a los hijos de un adinerado comerciante y llevarlos al país de las olas-, le contesto el pelinegro algo avergonzado, por el hecho de que se le olvidara explicarles.

-Bien… adiós cejas de azotador-, le dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la casa.

-Si, adiós Naruto… bueno ya me voy hasta mañana Sakura… hasta mañana Kakashi-, se despidió el pelinegro.

-Hasta mañana Rock Lee-, se despidieron en unísono el peliplateado y la ojiverde del pelinegro, para luego verlo irse. Al fin. Entonces entraron a la casa del peliplateado, que ahora ya era de ELLA y de Naruto.

Una vez adentro la ojiverde vio al rubio sentado en la sala, en uno de los dos sillones que había enfrente de una pequeña mesa que tenia encima una televisión mediana, la cual el rubio estaba viendo con el control remoto en la mano.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar cosas como esas?, si sabes que Rock Lee y yo ya no tenemos nada mas que amistad-, regaño la ojiverde al rubio mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de su chamarra.

-Cálmate Sakura yo solo bromeaba-, le dijo el rubio con algo de miedo, -Kakashi-sensei dígale algo… por favor-, le dijo el rubio casi rogando al peliplateado.

-Sakura cálmate ya sabes como es Naruto-, le dijo el peliplateado a la ojiverde haciendo caso a los ruegos del rubio.

-Si… pero esta vez se paso-, le dijo la ojiverde al peliplateado, -Si, lo se-, le dijo el mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde.

-Esta bien-, le dijo controlándose un poco, para luego voltear a ver al rubio con una mirada intimidante, -pero si vuelves a decir alguna otra estupidez, no respondo-, le dijo la ojiverde mientras lo soltaba. El rubio solo suspiro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Bueno la comida ya esta lista, por si quieren comer-, les dijo a ambos, mientras apagaba la televisión y se levantaba del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, para luego dirigirse al comedor.

-Bien y ¿que hiciste?… y por favor no me digas que ramen-, le dijo el peliplateado al rubio con una mezcla entre burla y suplica.

-No, esta vez no… ahora hice… fideos y otras cosas-, le respondió algo cabizbajo, -por cierto Konohamaru me ayudo a preparar todo y acomodar la mesa-, continuo, como si eso lo liberara, de cierta decepción, por llevarse el crédito de lo preparado para comer. Luego se dispuso a entrar en el comedor que era color canela, tenia una que otra foto enmarcada en las paredes y una mesa grande sin sillas por lo cual se sentaban en un tapete verde grande que estaba situado debajo de la mesa.

La ojiverde se sentó a la derecha de del peliplateado, que ya se había quitado la mascara, así como el rubio a la derecha de la ojiverde, ya que la mesa era redonda, siempre quedaban a la izquierda o derecha de alguno.

Luego los tres se sirvieron y mientras comían comentaban una que otra cosa, -Oye Naruto ¿como están Hinata y los demás?-, le pregunto la ojiverde, en un tono pícaro.

-Pues estaban bien la última vez que los vi… porque mientras que ustedes dos no estaban los mandaron a misiones-, le contesto el rubio, al parecer sin entender bien a que se debía el tono que utilizo Sakura para formularle la pregunta.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal les fue en su misión?- les pregunto a ambos el rubio, -Pues bien, nos tardamos un poco más de lo que debíamos pero nos fue bien-, le contesto el peliplateado.

-¿Y porque se tardaron mas de lo que debieron?-, inquirió un poco mas el rubio.

-Lo que pasa es que me confié un poco y aparte cuando veníamos de regreso salio de la nada un conejo gigante que intento comernos y nos retraso mucho-, le contesto el peliplateado con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo a el rubio enojarse levemente.

-No puedo creer que piense que me voy a tragar esa mentira tan absurda del conejo… mejor admita que les costo trabajo acabar con ese fugitivo-, le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante al peliplateado.

-Lo que pasa es que me distraje y me atrapo… aparte fui tan inútil y no pude escapar rápido-, le interrumpió la ojiverde al rubio, con un tono triste y la mirada hacia abajo.

-Lo siento Sakura… no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal-, se disculpo el rubio.

-Sakura ya te dije que no fue tu culpa… aparte era una misión nivel "A"-, le dijo el peliplateado, intentado levantar su animo.

-Pero de no haber sido por mi habrías…-, le dijo la ojiverde al peliplateado con la voz a punto de quebrarse, -Pero nada… tu no eres una inútil y tampoco eres débil, ya te lo he dicho-, interrumpió el peliplateado a la ojiverde.

-Si Sakura Kakashi tiene razón… como vas a ser una inútil si eres de las mejores ninjas medico de Konoha-, le prosiguió Naruto al peliplateado, esto hizo que a la joven ojiverde se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Que a caso dije algo malo?-, le pregunto preocupado el rubio al peliplateado, -No-, le contesto el peliplateado con una ligera sonrisa, mientras observaba enternecido a la joven kunoichi.

-Gracias, ustedes siempre me hacen sentir bien-, les dijo Sakura a ambos, con una sonrisa, mientras que con sus manos se secaba sus lágrimas.

-Pero eso es parte de ser una familia… no tienes que agradecer nada-, le dijo el rubio a la ojiverde con una sonrisa, -Por cierto… ¿saben que día es mañana?-, les pregunto a ambos el rubio, se notaba lo feliz que estaba.

-Si-, respondieron en unísono el peliplateado y la ojiverde y luego los tres dieron un gran suspiro.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas… ¿verdad?-, les pregunto la ojiverde.

-Si, por ejemplo esta Naruto aprendió a cocinar y se convirtió en jounin-, le dijo el peliplateado en un tono burlón a la ojiverde.

-Si, también estas tu Kakashi, por fin vimos tu rostro y descubrimos muchas cosas de ti que no sabíamos, como el que cocinabas y que en verdad… enserio… eres muy flojo e impuntual, a parte eres raro cuando duermes-, le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y tono burlón.

-¿Pero que te crees mocoso?... tu duermes con un oso de peluche-, le dijo peliplateado algo exaltado, -¡Yo ya no duermo con un mugroso oso de peluche!-, le grito el rubio enojado al peliplateado.

-Ya basta no se peleen... aparte ambos tienen razón… tu sigues durmiendo con ese oso… y tu, eres impuntual y haces cosas raras cuando duermes-, les dijo la ojiverde a manera de reprimenda.

-¡¿Que?!-, exclamaron ambos shinobis, en unísono, algo decepcionados por lo que les había dicho la ojiverde.

-Bueno creo que Sakura tiene razón-, le dijo el peliplateado al rubio.

-Si, con todo y su carácter violento, por lo regular siempre tiene razón-, le contesto el rubio al peliplateado, sin notar que la ojiverde estaba enfadada por lo que el había dicho.

-Si… pero eso dilo por ti, porque eres el único que la saca de quicio… es mas ya la hiciste enojar-, le dijo el peliplateado al rubio en un tono burlón, mientras veía de reojo a Sakura; por lo cual el rubio volteo a ver a la ojiverde algo espantado esperando que ella lo golpeara o lo regañara, pero no fue así, la ojiverde solo se tranquilizo.

-Creo que tienes algo de razón Naruto-, le dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-¿Ha si?-, preguntaron incrédulos, ambos shinobis, a lo que la ojiverde contesto con una sonrisa y tomo por el brazo al peliplateado quedando ambos muy juntitos.

-Si, jejeje… Naruto, Kakashi… gracias por apoyarme los quiero mucho a ambos, son como mi familia-, les dijo la ojiverde apunto de derramar unas lagrimas de nuevo, pero el peliplateado se percato de esto y entonces tomo a la ojiverde por la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No pensaras llorar de nuevo, ¿cierto?-, le pregunto con un tono burlón a la ojiverde que en esos momentos no podía parar de reír a carcajadas.

-Esta bien… pero por favor… cosquillas no-, le respondió la ojiverde entre risa y risa, pero el peliplateado solo la abrazo aun mas apegado a ella y le siguió asiendo cosquillas hasta notarla muy agitada y con la respiración entrecortada.

"Esos dos… desde que vivimos juntos se han vuelto muy unidos", pensaba el rubio mientras los observaba.

-Bueno será mejor terminar de comer para luego ir a arreglar las cosas para la misión de mañana-, les dijo el peliplateado a ambos mientras soltaba a la ojiverde, la cual solo dio un gran suspiro e intento recuperar el aliento.

-Si-, le respondió el rubio y de inmediato se dispuso a terminar de comer al igual que la ojiverde.

Una vez que terminaron de comer cada uno subió a sus respectivos cuartos para acomodar las armas, ropa, medicinas y demás que llevarían ya que seria una misión larga, al caer la noche se dispusieron a cenar mientras conversaban un poco, luego decidieron que seria bueno dormirse temprano para no llegar tarde como era la costumbre del peliplateado, y del rubio y la ojiverde que se quedaban esperándolo, cada vez que les tocaba una misión juntos.

------Al día siguiente------

El sol ya había salido, y con el sus primeros rayos calidos y luminosos. Se escuchaba como tres ninjas iban saltando de techo en techo, de rama en rama, saltando encima de lo que les fuera posible, para así llegar mas rápido a su destino.

-¡No puede ser que se nos allá hecho tarde de nuevo!, debimos de habernos reportado para la misión hace cuarenta y cinco minutos (45 min.)-, se quejaba cierta ojiverde.

-No te preocupes, hemos llegado mas tarde que eso, no es mucho tiempo el que tenemos de retraso-, le dijo el peliplateado con su típica seriedad y despreocupada actitud.

-Hummm, me muero de hambre-, hacia pucheros el rubio, -Si lose yo también me muero de hambre-, le contesto resignada la ojiverde, cuando se escucho el rugir de su estomago seguido por el rugir del estomago del rubio y el peliplateado, a lo cual solo los tres suspiraron profundamente y apretaron el paso para llegar lo mas rápido posible al punto de encuentro, la puerta de salida de Konoha.

-Ya casi llegamos-, les dijo el rubio.

-Si, ya sabemos eso Naruto-, le contesto el peliplateado

-Pero… Kakashi yo no veo a Rock Lee y siento su presencia algo distante-, le dijo la ojiverde con una cara de preocupación.

-No puede ser, acaso… nos dejaron… pero si nada más a pasado no mas de una hora-, les dijo el rubio algo espantado y preocupado.

-No lo creo… si se dan cuenta su presencia se acerca no se aleja-, les explico el peliplateado.

-Es cierto… de seguro se le hizo tarde al también-, dijo el rubio con cara de satisfacción.

-Solo espero que no se te ocurra burlarte Naruto-, le dijo la ojiverde en un tono serio al rubio, a lo cual el puso cara de espanto.

"¿Como es que sabe cuando planeo algo?... digo el mirar mis expresiones no es suficiente… ¿Cómo lo hará es adivina o que?", pensaba el rubio, hasta que por fin llegaron a las puertas de Konoha y se detuvieron a esperar al pelinegro.

Y en cuando llego el rubio le pregunto, -¿Por qué llegas tarde cejas de azotador?-, el pelinegro solo lo observo y sonrió.

-Bueno veras ayer cuando Tsunade-sama me dijo que nosotros tendríamos esta misión, también me dijo que les dijera que seria una hora y media (1:30 hrs.) mas temprano, por que lo mas seguro es que como de costumbre llegarían tarde… y pues eso hice-, le explico el pelinegro, por lo cual al escucharlo los tres ninjas se decepcionaron de si mismos.

-Ya veo, ni hablar nosotros no lo buscamos-, le dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa fingida, "Cha, y para esto no desayunamos, que poca consideración de su parte", el inner de la ojiverde entro en acción.

-Bueno creo que tengo como treinta minutos libres…así que los aprovechare-, dijo el peliplateado mientras sacaba su famoso libro verde "tácticas Icha Icha".

Pasadas las ocho y media de la mañana (8:30 a.m.), se escucho acercándose una línea de carruajes, para ser exactos tres, de los cuales el de enfrente era ocupado por tres personas, una joven de pelo largo y rubio que apenas y parecía tener cuatro años mas que la ojiverde, la chica tenia ojos azules y llevaba puesta una playera pegada color azul cielo y un pantalón 3/4 azul fuerte, mientras que la segunda persona era un apuesto joven de ojos azules y de pelo alborotado y rubio, tenia cierto parecido a su acompañante, parecían tener la misma edad y muchos de sus rasgos físicos eran similares entre si, llevaba puesto un pantalón café y una playera azul con una franja vertical negra en el centro, y por ultimo la tercera persona era un anciano el cual conducía el carruaje.

-Así que ustedes son los ninjas que contrato nuestro padre-, dijo algo sorprendida la joven rubia.

-Si, señorita Mio, nosotros somos… mi nombre es Rock Lee, el es Naruto, el es Kakashi el líder del equipo en esta misión y ella es Sakura-, contesto el pelinegro, mientras los señalaba al mencionar sus respectivos nombres.

-Pero no sabia que había ninjas tan bonitas-, le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora el apuesto rubio a la ojiverde, mientras la observaba seductoramente, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

"Genial tenemos que escoltar a este idiota", pensaba algo disgustado el peliplateado sin percatarse que la joven rubia había quedado encantada por el.

"Tengo mucha hambre… me muero por que termine esta misión y pueda ver a…", pensaba el rubio cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto es hora de irnos-, le dijo el peliplateado.

-A sí… perdón es que no estaba poniendo atención-, le dijo el rubio hiperactivo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No puede ser Naruto…nunca vas a cambiar-, le dijo la ojiverde con una mano en la cara.

-Lo siento, pero…oye Sakura no se te hace que ellos dos se parecen-, le dijo el rubio hiperactivo a manera de susurro mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si ahora que lo mencionas si-, le respondió a manera de susurro la ojiverde.

-Si lo que pasa es que son hermanos gemelos-, respondió cierto pelinegro, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación, por lo cual tanto la ojiverde y el rubio reaccionaron con gran susto.

-Rock-Lee, que acaso no te han dicho que no debes meterte en conversaciones ajenas-, le grito el rubio enfadado aun recuperándose del susto que anteriormente el pelinegro le había dado.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer, aparte supuse que me lo preguntarían a mi o Kakashi…así que decidí ahorrarles el trabajo-, le explico el pelinegro algo nervioso al rubio.

-Bueno no lo vuelvas a hacer casi nos matas del susto-, le dijo la ojiverde al pelinegro.

-Bien, lamento interrumpir su conversación pero ya es hora de irnos… así que están listos-, los interrumpió el peliplateado.

-Si-, respondieron en unísono y así emprendieron el camino hacia el país de las olas, durante casi todo el viaje acamparon en el bosque, y tanto como la joven rubia como su hermano no dejaron de insinuárseles al peliplateado y la ojiverde, pero claro ninguno de los dos les presto mucha atención, por otro lado Rock Lee y Naruto peleaban constantemente por tonterías, y así esos días se fueron volando, pero a dos días de llegar a su destino, se notaba que se avecinaría una tormenta, así que se detuvieron en una posada, para descansar.

Entraron y no había nadie, solo estaba el viejo mostrador, unos cuantos cuadros pegados en la pared, una que otra planta que adornaba el lugar, unos tres pasillos diferente y un timbre, el cual el rubio hiperactivo no dudo en tocar lo mas pronto posible.

-Disculpe…disculpe… ¿hay alguien?-, preguntaba el rubio cuando de pronto, de unos de los pasillos llego una anciana.

-Si, lo siento, pero hoy en día ya no me muevo tan rápido como antes-, le decía la anciana en un tono lastimero.

-No se preocupe señora-, le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno y ¿que se les ofrecía?-, les pregunto la anciana.

-Queremos tres habitaciones, dos para dos personas y una para tres, si es tan amable-, le dijo el peliplateado con su ojito feliz, a la anciana.

-Si enseguida se las muestro… y están de suerte, solo me quedaban tres habitaciones y justo como me las acabas de pedir jovencito-, le respondió la anciana al peliplateado, el cual se sonrojo un poco por lo que le había dicho, mientras que por otro lado el pelinegro, el rubio, los dos hermanos y la ojiverde dejaron salir pequeñas risitas.

-Bueno que esperan síganme-, les dijo la anciana, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de la posada.

La primera habitación se la entrego a los dos hermanos.

-Bueno… gracias… hasta mañana-, dijo el apuesto rubio sonriéndole a la ojiverde.

-Si de nada-, dijo el peliplateado en un tono algo disgustado, por lo cual la ojiverde le dio un pequeño codazo, sin comprender la extraña forma de actuar de su ex-sensei.

-Bueno hasta mañana señorita Mio, hasta mañana… Kenji-, se despidieron,

La segunda habitación fue para Rock Lee y el anciano que conducía los carruajes; y la tercera al peliplateado, el rubio y la ojiverde, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que solo tenia dos camas individuales.

-Perdón anciana pero… nosotros le pedimos dos cuartos para dos personas y uno para tres y… pues este solo es para dos personas-, le dijo el rubio amablemente a la anciana esperando a que los llevara a otra habitación.

-Lo siento, creo que escuche mal, pero es el único cuarto que queda disponible-, le respondió la anciana.

-Bueno esta bien señora no se preocupe, puede irse-, le dijo el peliplateado amablemente.

Una vez que se fue la anciana, los tres entraron al cuarto.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?... solo hay dos camas, así que alguien dormirá en el piso-, les dijo el rubio a la ojiverde y al peliplateado.

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo dormiré en el piso, como dices tu… es casi lo mismo que en el bosque-, le dijo el peliplateado al rubio.

-¿Estas seguro Kakashi?-, le pregunto la ojirverde.

-Si no hay problema-, le afirmo el peliplateado con su ojito feliz.

-Bueno, entonces… buenas noches a ambos-, les dijo el rubio.

-Si buenas noches Naruto-, le dijeron ambos, para luego sacar unas cobijas y disponerse a dormir.

Ya era media noche y esta cayendo un aguacerazo, aparte de que se escuchaba uno que otro trueno y hacia frío; todo esto hizo que la ojiverde despertara y gracias a la luz que brindaban los rayos al chocar unos con otros, pudo ver que el peliplateado estaba temblando un poco.

"No puede ser que Naruto y yo estemos tan cómodos en las camas y con tanta cobija, mientras que Kakashi este en el piso y con pocas cobijas…hasta aquí se puede notar que esta temblando de frío", pensó la ojiverde algo disgustada con Naruto y ella misma. Así que se levanto y se acerco a donde estaba el peliplateado, estaba a punto de tocarlo, para despertarlo, cuando de pronto el detuvo su mano, lo cual hizo a la ojiverde exaltarse levemente.

-Kakashi soy yo, Sakura-, le dijo la ojiverde al peliplateado.

-Lo siento Sakura… pero no vuelvas a hacer eso-, le dijo el peliplateado a manera de susurro y con algo de pena por lo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes-, le respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Y bien… ¿Qué se te ofrecía?-, le pregunto el peliplateado a la ojiverde.

-Pues bien… etto… te quería preguntar si tu…quieres dormir en mi cama… conmigo-, le respondió la ojiverde algo nerviosa y sonrojada al peliplateado el cual se detuvo a analizar lo que la ojiverde le había dicho.

"Ella dijo que si quería… dormir en su cama… con ella… ¿a caso entendí mal?", pensaba el peliplateado, lo cual noto la ojiverde y decidió retractarse un poco.

-Lo siento… es que pensé… que como hacia mucho frío tu talvez…-, le dijo la ojiverde sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Esta bien… acepto la propuesta-, le contesto el peliplateado, lo cual sorprendió tanto a la ojiverde que solo le contesto, -Bi...bien-, entonces ambos se acostaron en la cama que a pesar de ser individual tenia suficiente espacio para ambos, aunque tenían que estar algo pegados.

Continuara…..

**Ya saben… comenten**

**Espero que les allá gustado**

**Gracias por sus felicitaciones y críticas constructivas xD… se les agradece y… pues… sigan dejándome reviews.**

**Díganme también que les gustaría que ocurriera o si tengo mas fallas xD... ya tengo hasta el 3 o 4 capitulo, pero aun así tomare en cuenta sus reviews y los modificare si es posible =P **


	3. celos

**Hola =D**

**AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS y tambien a los que leen permaneciendo en silencio xD, y a los que pasaron y las que pasaron, nomas porque les dije xD**

**unas buenas sugerencias de **youweon**, decidí modificar el capitulo, antes de subirlo y bueno así quedo.**

Capitulo3: Celos

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros y calidos rayos de luz entraban por una de las ventanas del cuarto de los ninjas, y como ya era costumbre la primera en despertar fue la ojiverde.

Apenas abría los ojos cuando se percato de la cercanía que había entre ella y el peliplateado, lo cual la hizo sonrojar levemente.

-Mmm… te quiero… basta… mí libro… ramen, no-, balbuceó el peliplateado somnílocuo (nota: que habla durante el sueño), mientras inconcientemente abrazo a la ojiverde, provocando así un sonrojo mayor en ella.

"Que hermoso se ve... diciendo cosas sin sentido, tal y como es su costumbre", pensaba la ojiverde, mientras jugaba con algunos mechones del cabello plateado, de aquel hombre que continuaba abrazándola inconcientemente.

La joven estaba tan entretenida, que se le había olvidado, que cierto compañero ojiazul, estaba en la misma habitación. Nunca se hubiera percatado de su presencia, de no ser porque el rubio, aun dormido, hizo un leve ruido al patear una parte de la cama.

"¿De cuando a aquí observo tanto a Kakashi?"

"Cha… esta como para comérselo a besos", entro en acción el inner de la ojiverde.

"¡Cállate!... como se te ocurre si quiera pensar eso", la ojiverde le contesto a su inner, empezando así una riña interna.

"Yo solo digo la verdad", le explico su inner.

"No es cierto… es mi sensei, digo compañero, deberías tener mas respeto", le contesto la ojiverde.

"Exacto, hace mucho dejo de ser nuestro sensei, no tiene nada de malo que nos guste… aunque no hay nada de malo en que nos enseñe una que otra… técnica", le aclaro su inner, en un tono picaron, a la ojiverde, así que de inmediato se separo del peliplateado y se levanto de la cama, terminando la conversación con su inner.

Tomo algo de ropa limpia de su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, cuando escucho un bostezo proveniente del peliplateado, así que volteo para ver si había despertado o era una falsa alarma.

-Sakura… ¿Qué haces despierta?... ¡se nos hizo tarde de nuevo!-, dijo el peliplateado mientras se incorporaba.

-No… es temprano, nos iremos dentro de tres horas… solo que me desperté muy temprano, así que aprovecho para ir a tomar un baño-, le dijo la ojiverde algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo… creo que yo también iré-, le dijo el peliplateado mientras se levantaba completamente de la cama.

Por consiguiente la ojiverde se puso roja y agacho un poco su cabeza con la esperanza de que su cabello disimulara su sonrojó, pero fue en vano el peliplateado se percato así que se acerco a ella.

-Sakura estas roja-, le dijo mientras que con su mano quitaba un poco del cabello del rostro de la ojiverde, para así intentar comprobar sus sospechas; ella retiro rápidamente la mano del peliplateado y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Sakura… ¿que ocurre?-, le cuestiono el peliplateado al ver la reacción que tubo.

-Yo... no… nada, lo siento-, le dijo la ojiverde y luego salio rápidamente de la habitación.

"No entiendo… ¿Por qué reacciono de esa forma?... ¿le hice algo?... si le hice algo ¿Qué fue?... podría ser… no puede ser", pensaba el peliplateado algo preocupado cuando escucho unos ronquidos, "ya se me había olvidado que aquí estaba Naruto", pensó el peliplateado antes de salir de la habitación y al igual que la ojiverde dirigirse a los baños, los cuales eran baños termales, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres.

Paso un rato y por fin salio la ojiverde, de aquellos baños, se vistió y peino para luego dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación, "¿Qué me pasa?... no entiendo… ¿por que siento esto?", iba la ojiverde caminando por un pasillo, sumergida en sus pensamientos; por otro lado el peliplateado también ya había salido de los baños y se disponía a ir a su habitación, pero al salir choco con una joven, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y el solo se reclinara un poco contra la pared del pasillo.

-Me dolió-, gimió la joven, que para sorpresa del peliplateado era la rubia que el y los demás escoltaban junto a su hermano y el anciano.

-Lo siento… no me fije-, se disculpo el peliplateado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-No hay problema-, le dijo la rubia algo sonrojada, mientras se incorporaba.

-Bueno me retiro-, dijo el peliplateado una vez que la rubia se incorporo completamente.

-Propio… pero antes me gustaría que me respondieras… ¿Por qué, no me haces caso?-, le dijo la rubia con un semblante triste.

-Eres una chica muy hermosa, jovial y audaz-, le dijo el peliplateado, -A mi como a cualquier otro me gustas…-, continuo el peliplateado sin percatarse de que cierta ojiverde lo había escuchado y que la rubia encantadora lo había malinterpretado.

En el rostro de la pelirrosa, empezaban a deslizarse unas gotas saladas provenientes de sus ojos, al ver una escena tan comprometedora como la que ahora presenciaba. La rubia y el peliplateado estaban sumidos en un beso, o por lo menos la rubia lo estaba.

"¿Porque estoy llorando?... esto no debería afectarme", pensaba la ojiverde mientras derramaba sus lagrimas y salía corriendo a otra dirección, dejando al peliplateado con la rubia.

-Espera Mio-, le dijo el peliplateado, distanciándola un poco, puesto que el no correspondió ni tenía planeado corresponderle a el beso.

-¿Qué sucede… hice algo malo?-, inquirió la rubia, algo temerosa y avergonzada.

-No… no es eso… lo que pasa es que-, intentaba responderle el shinobi peliplateado, pero no hallaba como decírselo, así que se puso algo nervioso.

-Tu no sientes lo mismo que yo-, le dijo la rubia al peliplateado, fue una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

-Bueno… no-, le dijo el peliplateado.

-Es por la chica... tu compañera… ¿cierto?-, le dijo la rubia soltando unas lagrimas.

-¿De que hablas?-, le pregunto el peliplateado, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de la rubia, para así limpiar las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Te gusta… ¿no?... Sakura-, le dijo la rubia viéndolo de reojo, ya que opto por inclinar la cabeza, para que no la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Sakura?… yo… no lo se-, le respondió el peliplateado.

-Por lo que he observado… tu también le gustas-, le dijo la rubia antes de dar media vuelta e irse corriendo rumbo a su habitación, dejando solo al peliplateado con sus pensamientos.

"Yo enamorado de Sakura… no lo se… no es posible… ¿o si?", estos pensamientos retumbaron en su cabeza durante todo el trayecto a su habitación.

Pero justo cuando se acercaba, vio a la distancia a su querida flor de cerezo sollozando, y junto a ella Kenji, al parecer estaban hablando de algo. No tardo en sacar conclusiones de lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió dirigirse a donde ellos.

-No llores Sakura… no vale la pena-, le decía el rubio, en un intento de reconfortarla, pero ella solo seguía sollozando, un poco menos, pero aun derramaba lagrimas, por lo que vio anteriormente.

-Si el beso a mi hermana y dejo la oportunidad de besarte a ti… es muy su problema-, continuo diciéndole el rubio, mientras con sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas de la ojiverde y lentamente le dio un beso en los labios, que no paso de ser tierno, ya que la ojiverde se distancio de el, al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, puesto que no quería, que el malinterpretara las cosas y solo saliera herido.

-Gracias Kenji… pero yo…-, le dijo la ojiverde, volviendo a derramar sus lagrimas sobre su rosadas mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-, le pregunto el peliplateado, mientras observaba con enojo al rubio, -¿Qué le hiciste?-, continuo con el interrogatorio, pero esta vez dirigiéndose al chico, que se limito a devolverle la mirada, con el mismo enojo.

-Nada-, le contesto la ojiverde, limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-¿Acaso "este" se propaso contigo?-, prosiguió cuestionando a la joven, mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

-Descuida no le hice nada-, le contesto Kenji, en lugar de la pelirrosa, -¿Vas a estar bien?-, le pregunto a la joven, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza, por lo que el, solo dio media vuelta y se retiro.

-Y bien… ¿Ocurre algo?-, le pregunto algo desconcertado el peliplateado, poniéndose enfrente de ella, para examinar su rostro.

-No-, le respondió secamente la ojiverde.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-, le pregunto el peliplateado sin tomar en cuenta la respuesta que le había dado anteriormente.

-¿Que te importa?-, le contesto con otra pregunta la ojiverde.

-Me importa y mucho… así que dime-, le contesto el peliplateado.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia Mio?-, le pregunto molesta.

-No entiendo… ¿de que hablas?... ella no es mi novia-, le dijo algo desconcertado.

-Por favor, no mientas… cuando venia los escuche… y los vi-, le reclamo la ojiverde.

-Pues entonces fue a medias… porque yo y ella no quedamos en nada-, le dijo el peliplateado, sospechando de lo que se trataba, -A parte… ¿por que te molesta?... si tu igual estabas besándote con ese imbecil-, agrego con un tono irónico.

-Por que… por que… no tengo que decirte-, le respondió la ojiverde esquivando la pregunta y dándole una bofetada, que bien merecida se la tenía.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿fue mi culpa?-, pregunto el peliplateado, sobando parte de su rostro y acercándose mas a la ojiverde, -Mio me dijo que, talvez tu sientes algo por mi… ¿Es cierto?-, inquirió el peliplateado, pero ella no respondió se quedo pasmada solo pensando en que responder.

"¿Qué le digo?... ¿Por qué me pregunta esto?... ¿Qué hago?", su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

-Dime… ¿Es cierto?-, le volvió a preguntar el peliplateado ahora alejándose un poco para no ponerla tan nerviosa.

-Bueno… yo… eso no debe de importarte-, le respondió la ojiverde algo nerviosa y sonrojada, pero a la vez algo enojada.

Antes de que el peliplateado fuera capas de formular otra pregunta, apareció Naruto, al parecer había ido también a los baños termales.

-Oigan… ¿Vamos a comer?... Espero que tengan Ramen-, les gritaba el rubio acercándoseles, hasta que pudo ser capas de ver que su querida amiga había estado llorando.

-¿Qué sucede?-, les pregunto el rubio, algo preocupado, -¿Fue Kenji?-, le pregunto al peliplateado.

-No Naruto, todo esta bien… bueno vamos a comer-, le contesto la ojiverde, apurada por salir del interrogatorio.

-Si-, contesto el rubio aun dudoso, mientras era jalado del brazo por la ojiverde.

-Sakura, no es necesario que me lleves a rastras-, le dijo el rubio.

-Lo siento-, se disculpo la ojiverde algo sonrojada y limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas que aun quedaban en su dulce rostro.

-Bueno hay que irnos o se nos hace tarde-, les dijo el peliplateado serio, como si la conversación anterior no hubiera sucedido.

-Cierto-, afirmo el rubio.

Entonces se dirigieron en silencio al comedor, solo escuchando la animada plática del rubio. Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con el pelinegro, el anciano que conducía el carruaje y los dos gemelos.

-¡Hola!-, dijeron los tres ninjas.

-¡Hola!, Sakura aparte un lugar para ti-, le dijo Kenji señalando un asiento vació a lado de el y el anciano. Por supuesto ella no se negó, ya que no quería sentarse por el momento a un lado del peliplateado.

Por otro lado el peliplateado se sentó a un lado de Rock-lee y Naruto.

Durante el desayuno, la única conversación que hubo fue entre Naruto, el anciano y el pelinegro, con algunas ligeras intervenciones de los otros, ya que no tenían muchas ganas de hablar y si no lo hacían, terminarían más enojados o tristes de lo que ya estaban.

Una vez acabado el desayuno todos fueron por sus equipajes para luego marcharse de la posada.

–Oye Kakashi, no comiste, ¿no tienes hambre?-, le pregunto el pelinegro mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

-No-, le contesto despreocupado el peliplateado.

-------Más tarde-------

Una vez que recogieron su equipaje se dispusieron a marcharse.

-Muchas gracias-, dijeron todos a la anciana.

-De nada-, les respondió la anciana mientras los veía alejarse.

Todo marchaba más o menos bien puesto que la ojiverde, el peliplateado y la rubia seguían sin cruzar una palabra, además que tanto como la ojiverde y el peliplateado se alejaron lo mas que pudieron el uno del otro, lo cual lo notaron los demás.

-Preciosa, ¿estas enojada?-, le pregunto el apuesto rubio con una sonrisa encantadora a la ojiverde. (Recuerden que Kenji es rubio).

-No… en realidad, no lose-, le respondió la ojiverde algo cabizbaja

-Bueno es que vas muy seria… y eso se nota mucho, porque antes de… lo sucedido, ibas muy alegre-, le dijo el rubio, la ojiverde no respondió, se limito a observar el suelo por el que caminaba. Por lo cual el rubio entendió que no debía seguir preguntándole.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese entupido?", pensaba el peliplateado algo disgustado.

-Tenia razón… ¿cierto?-, susurro la rubia a manera de que solo el peliplateado la escuchara.

-Si-, le respondió el, también a manera de susurro.

-¿Te das cuenta?... sino haces algo, ella tarde o temprano se va a ir-, le dijo la rubia aun susurrando pero con cierta tristeza en su tono.

-Ella vio cuando me besaste-, le dijo el peliplateado, viendo de reojo a la rubia y luego desvió algo su mirada hasta la ojiverde.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención-, se disculpo la rubia, dejando salir unas gotas saladas de sus ojos, las cuales limpio rápidamente, para que los demás no se percataran. –Deberíamos explicarle lo que paso… ¿no?-, le sugirió.

-Ella no quiere hablarme-, le respondió el peliplateado.

-Y tú no vas a hacer nada, te quedaras cruzado de brazos… esperando que alguien mas te la quite y… y… tu nada mas la mires-, le dijo algo furiosa la rubia y entonces se alejo de el, rompiendo con la conversación.

El se limito a pensar en los últimos días y todo lo que había ocurrido, los sentimientos encontrados, el hecho de que ahora más que nunca sintiera mas fuerte ese sentimiento que había habitado en el desde hace mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento que había confundido y que ahora podía sentir claramente. Era increíble que se pusiera celoso porque algún hombre se le insinuase a la ojiverde, pero aun así el no hacia nada, solo se limitaba a observar la situación. Quizás tenía miedo de ser rechazado… o concebía una relación con su ex-alumna por demás prohibida, eso lo estaba destruyendo por dentro, necesitaba hacer algo.

-Sakura-, le llamo el peliplateado, ella se detuvo a esperar que le diera alcancé. –No era mi intención lastimarte-, se disculpaba, mientras ambos seguían caminando.

De repente se les interpuso en el camino un extraño hombre encapuchado, con ropas sucias y maltratadas.

-Ayuda-, escucharon el grito de Mio.

-Aléjate de ellos-, grito Rock lee mientras en un movimiento rápido aparto a Mio y a Kenji, del alcancé del tipo.

Seguido por Naruto quien le propino un golpe en el estomago, elevando al hombre, para luego darle una patada tan fuerte que lo dejo adolorido en el piso.

-Maldito-, dijeron en unísono dos tipos vestidos de igual forma, que el hombre que yacía en el suelo.

Salieron de las sombras y uno de ellos atrapo desprevenido al rubio y con una fuerte patada lo tiro al suelo, mientras el segundo lanzaba unos kunais y unas shuriken, que clavaron las ropas del rubio al piso.

-Naruto-, grito el peliplateado llegando a auxiliarlo, dándole así una patada al tipo que lo había incrustado en el suelo, cuando por la retaguardia el otro hombre estaba decidido a encajarle un kunai, de no ser que la ojiverde lo detuvo dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-Maldita perra-, le grito un cuarto hombre, que salio de su escondite seguido por otros dos.

-Repite eso-, le dijo sarcástico el peliplateado, lanzándole un puñado de shuriken las cuales le alcanzaron a hacer daño.

-Retirada- dijo el tipo mientras desaparecía junto con sus compañeros en una nube de humo. -Esto no se quedara así-, fue lo ultimo que dijo el tipo.

-Malditos-, les grito el rubio furioso, aun incrustado en el suelo.

-¿Están todos bien?-, pregunto el peliplateado.

-Si-, respondieron todos en unísono.

-Gracias-, le dijo la rubia al pelinegro.

-De nada-, respondió algo sonrojado.

-Será mejor que tengamos la guardia arriba… Sakura tu enfrente a la derecha, Naruto ira a la izquierda, Rock lee tu iras cerca de ellos y yo en la retaguardia-, explico, ordenándoles el peliplateado.

-Si-, asintieron los tres ninjas en unísono.

-Y a mi, ¿quien me protege?-, pregunto el anciano que conducía los carruajes.

-Naruto, ¿puedes hacer un clon de sombras?-, le pregunto el peliplateado.

-Si… pero ayúdenme ha escaparme de esto-, le contesto el rubio, intentando desincrustarse del piso, pero noto que era mala idea porque su ropa su chamarra se rasgo, ya que las shuriken y los kunais habían quedado bien sujetos al suelo y su ropa.

Una vez reagrupados se dispusieron a irse al país de las olas, todo el camino fue tranquilo y sin ningún percance. Al llegar a las entradas del país de las olas, se despidieron.

-Gracias por habernos traído hasta aquí-, les dijo el apuesto rubio.

-De nada-, dijeron los cuatro ninjas en unísono.

-Espero volver a verte Sakura-, le dijo el rubio, que le robo audazmente un beso a la kunoichi, la cual se sonrojo un poco, pero aun así se aparto de el rápidamente.

-Bueno es hora de irnos-, dijo el peliplateado, aguantándose las ganas de golpear al rubio e interponiéndose ligeramente entre ellos.

-Gracias por salvarnos a mi y a mí hermano de aquellos tipos, Lee-, le agradeció la rubia.

-De nada-, le dijo el pelinegro, algo avergonzado.

-Gracias Naruto, por protegerme en el camino-, le agradeció el anciano.

-De nada-, le dijo el rubio desganado. (-.-)

-Bueno… nos vamos-, les dijo el rubio percatándose de la intensidad de la situación. (Kakashi, Sakura y Kenji: en un lió amoroso; y al parecer Rock Lee y Mio… jejeje)

**No encuentro como escribir en la computadora, porque la cambie, ya que la anterior se descompuso, la descompuse o la descompusieron… total nadie sabe nada XD y pues… no tiene "ñ", así que tengo que insertar el código "Alt.+164" aparte hallar bien donde están las "cosas". Así que tardare un poco mas de lo planeado en subir el 4º capitulo u.u hasta que domine el teclado XD.**

**Sigan dejando reviews y sugerencias o críticas xD. Si allan cosas que no concuerdan o acidentalmente, pase algo por alto, diganme.**

**Hasta luego, cuídense**


	4. Declaraciones

**Hola **

**Bueno aquí siguo… espero y les guste el siguiente capitulo =D**

**Nota:**_**Según yo, en el flash back (que pondré mas adelante) Sakura y Naruto tienen 12 y Sasuke ya se fue… no es que tenga algo en contra de el ¿o si?... haa!! Y le di poderes especiales a Sakura...jejeje… a parte de la mounstrosa fuerza que ya tiene.**_

_**Debo decir que nada mas he visto hasta el capitulo 72 de Naruto y el 1 y 2 de Naruto shippunden xD, pero se hace lo que se puede jejeje… si ya hubiera visto mas capítulos, de seguro este fic estaría mucho mejor.**_

Capitulo 4: Declaraciones

--------Tres días después--------

Los cuatro ninjas estaban levantando un campamento en alguna parte del bosque, aun alejados un poco de Konoha.

-Voy a ir por comida… enseguida vuelvo-, dijo el peliplateado.

-Lo acompaño Kakashi-, dijo el pelinegro con convicción.

-Bien, como quieras-, le contesto el peliplateado sin prestarle mucha atención y ambos se marcharon.

-Bueno nos toca terminar de levantar el campamento Naruto-, le dijo la ojiverde dando un suspiro, viendo el lugar donde acamparían.

-Si, eso creo-, le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa algo macabra, que hacia denotar que traía algo entre manos.

-Jutsu multiclones de sombra-, grito el rubio, mientras hacia sellos con sus manos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron cinco rubios más.

-Naruto, que buena idea has tenido-, le dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Si, ¿verdad?, así acabaremos mas rápido-, le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y aires de grandeza.

-Si, probablemente antes de que lleguen Lee y Kakashi-, le afirmo la ojiverde, y así empezaron a acomodar todo.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando ya habían terminado, habían cortado y arrancado las hierbas a su alrededor, para que no les molestase a la hora de dormir, habían levantado 4 casas de campaña por si llovía, lo cual no era muy probable ya que el cielo estaba despejado; total acomodaron todo para estar mas cómodos.

-Si que somos rápidos-, le dijo el rubio a la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras sus clones desaparecían.

-Todo gracias a tus clones-, le contesto la ojiverde correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa.

-Si… bueno ahora falta ir por leña para la fogata-, le dijo el rubio.

-Ya se me estaba pasando ese asunto… jeje-, le contesto la ojiverde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes mandare a dos clones por la leña-, le dijo el rubio.

-¿Seguro?-, inquirió la pelirrosa.

-Si, ¡de veras!-, le contesto el rubio mientras nuevamente hacia su jutsu, -Ahora encárguense de traer leña-, les ordeno el rubio a sus clones, -Si-, le contestaron en unísono y luego desaparecieron entre los árboles.

-Bueno, creo que eso resuelve el "problema"… pero Sakura, quería hablar de algo contigo-, le dijo con un tono algo mas serio.

-Si, ¿de que?-, le pregunto la ojiverde, sin entender.

-Bueno últimamente estas muy distante de Kakashi… dime… ¿Te dijo o hizo algo que te molestara?-, inquirió el rubio; en su cara y voz se notaba la preocupación que tenia.

-No-, le mintió la ojiverde.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas así con el?-, le pregunto el rubio sin creer mucho en la respuesta que le habían dado.

-No se… es que es todo tan difícil-, le contesto la ojiverde en un tono serio, pero su semblante era triste.

-No entiendo… explícame-, le dijo el rubio, intentando sonar ingenuo, mientras enarcaba su ceja derecha.

-Bueno cuando estuvimos en la posada… el me pregunto...-, le explicaba la ojiverde algo nerviosa sonrojada.

-Bien, ¿qué te pregunto?-, inquirió el rubio, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la kunoichi, en gesto de hacerla sentir segura, -Vamos… dime-, continuo.

-Me pregunto… si es que acaso yo sentía algo… algo por el-, le contesto sonrojada.

-¿Y tu que sientes?-, inquirió un poco mas el rubio, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-No se… es que también lo vi… besando a Mio-, le contesto la ojiverde algo insegura, sentándose aun lado de el rubio.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo… tu y Kakashi han sido muy unidos desde que empezamos a vivir juntos e incluso… lo eran algo desde antes, ¿recuerdas?…-, le explicaba el rubio, recordando los viejos tiempos.

--------Flash back (seis años atrás) --------

En un bosque algo tétrico, se encontraban tres ninjas de la aldea de la hoja peleando contra otros cuatro que parecían ser ladrones o ninjas fugitivos de la aldea de la hierba).

-Ríndanse, no nos ganaran… si solo son dos genins y un jounin contra tres chunin y un jounin-, les decía el líder de aquel grupo, al líder de los shinobis de la hoja, un peliplateado que se mostraba muy tranquilo ante la situación y un pequeño rubio que parecía estar mas preocupado por proteger y lucirse frente a la joven de cabellos rosados que se encontraba con el.

-Vuelve a repetir eso, maldito… acabare contigo-, le dijo el rubio en un tono sarcástico y enojado, colocándose un paso mas delante de la ojiverde.

-Naruto, cálmate, que no te saquen de juicio-, le dijo el peliplateado en un tono serio, mientras levantaba la banda que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Si, pero ese maldito dijo que…-, le replico el rubio, algo alterado.

-Si lo se, pero el esta equivocado, ¿cierto Naruto… Sakura?-, les pregunto el peliplateado mientras que su mirada arqueada, con una aparente sonrisa, hacia notar que tenia un plan.

-Uhh… ¡si!-, le contestaron ambos en unísono como si de pronto entendieran algo.

-Listos… ahora-, grito el peliplateado, sacando unos kunais de su chaleco y lanzándolos directo a los enemigos.

Por otro lado Naruto hizo varios clones de sombra, que interceptaron a los ninjas, imposibilitándoles: brazos y piernas.

Sakura se limito a observar y hacer cualquier jutsu, si era necesario, para inmovilizarlos aun mas, ya que ante sus desventajas no tenían permitido fallar en el ataque.

Al poco tiempo, aquellos shinobis quedaron amontonados e inertes bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban algo exhaustos.

-Bien hecho equipo-, les felicito el peliplateado, revolviendo las cabelleras de sus dos alumnos. Sin percatarse de que tres ninjas mas salieron de la nada y lo atraparon.

-¿Qué es esto?, no puedo moverme-, dijo el peliplateado sorprendido e inmovilizado por aquellos dos hombres.

-Entupidos por querer detenernos ahora morirán-, les dijo uno de los ninjas que tenia apuntando un kunai a la garganta del peliplateado.

Los jóvenes ninjas, quedaron paralizados al ver a su sensei atrapado.

-¡Maldición corran!-, les grito el peliplateado,

-No… no lo dejaremos-, le contesto el rubio mientras hacia su jutsu multiclones de sombras y emprendía un ataque, hacia los dos hombres. Por desgracia fallo y eso lo dejo a la merced de los dos ninjas, que rápidamente lo atraparon al igual que al peliplateado.

-¡Sakura, corre!-, le grito el rubio.

-No sabemos que jutsu sea este… no es seguro-, le dijo el peliplateado. Antes de ser golpeado en el estomago varias veces por uno de los hombres.

-Naruto… Kakashi-sensei-, dijo la ojiverde por lo bajo, mientras huía del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Primero mataremos al peliplateado y luego a este imbecil-, dijo en voz alta uno de los ninjas, lo suficiente para que la kunoichi lo oyera y se detuviera en seco.

Justo volteo a verlos, para ver como uno de ellos deslizaba lentamente su kunai en la garganta del peliplateado, y aplicando un poco de presión abrir una ligera herida, de la cual cayeron unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

-¡Cuidado!-, grito el rubio, al ver como por un descuido de la kunoichi, uno de los hombres la atrapaba por detrás, sujetándola bruscamente, haciendo que cayera en el mismo jutsu que su sensei y su compañero.

No podía moverse, aun teniendo su fuerza mounstrosa, ese jutsu desconocido, lograba detenerla.

-Suéltenla… suéltenla-, les decía entre dientes el rubio, mientras comenzaba a emanar un poco de chakra rojo.

-Cállate…-, le dijo el tipo que lo sujetaba, haciendo una especie de sellos, que de alguna forma detuvieron el flujo del chakra del zorro e hizo que poco a poco el rubio perdiera el conocimiento.

Y sin pensar ni siquiera un instante Sakura, comenzó a sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, sus ojos se tornaron de un color diferente… ahora eran de un morado fuerte y en sus mejillas se teñían varias líneas finas, curvas y negras, todo paso tan rápido que tanto el rubio como el peliplateado quedaron atónitos, con los cuerpos inertes de sus captores a su espaldas.

-¿Qué hice?-, se pregunto la ojiverde aterrada, viendo sus manos cubiertas de sangre al igual que algunas de sus armas, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sentir como un rió de gotas de agua, saladas y dolorosas, empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Ante esto el peliplateado se le acerco con precaución, aun sin entender bien lo que había sucedido, pero aun así no era capas de dejar llorando sola a su alumna, -Sakura, no llores… esta bien-, le dijo intentando consolarla, mientras se ponía en cuclillas y con una mano levantaba el rostro de la pelirrosa.

-Soy un mounstro-, le dijo la ojiverde.

-No… no lo eres-, le dijo el peliplateado, limpiando las lágrimas de la kunoichi e inspeccionando su rostro.

Esas líneas negras y finas que se extendían por sus mejillas, poco a poco iban desvaneciéndose; sus ojos dejaron de tornarse opacos y morados, para volver a su color y brillo original.

-Sensei-, fue lo único que pudo decir la ojiverde, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del peliplateado y lo abrazaba fuertemente, sollozando aun más.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien… no eres un monstruo… gracias-, le dijo el peliplateado, mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Si, Sakura… Kakashi-sensei tiene razón-, le dijo el rubio despertando de aquel ligero aturdimiento que le habían causado, -Nos salvaste… eres genial, ¡de veras!-, continuo, provocando una ligera sonrisa en la kunoichi.

-Gra… gracias… a ambos-, les agradeció la ojiverde con la voz aun algo quebrada.

--------Fin del flash back--------

-Y cuando empezamos a vivir juntos ustedes se volvieron mas y mas unidos al pasar de los años… tanto que creo que hace tiempo ustedes dos dejaron la relación maestro-alumna e incluso la de una simple amistad-, le decía el rubio a la ojiverde.

-Creo que tienes razón Naruto-, le dijo la ojiverde.

-¡Claro!… entonces… te ayudare-, le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Si, como?-, le pregunto la ojiverde, sin entender como la ayudaría.

-Ya veras, tu solo haz lo que te diga-, le dijo el rubio, abrazándola.

-Bien… como digas-, asintió la ojiverde, sin creerle o mas bien entenderlo.

Paso un rato y el peliplateado regreso junto al pelinegro, -Naruto, Sakura ya volvimos-, les aviso el peliplateado.

-Hola Kakashi-, le dijo el rubio incorporándose, ya que estaba sentado.

-Hola, ya pusimos el fuego para la comida-, les dijo la ojiverde, igualmente incorporándose.

-Ohh… excelente Sakura-, le dijo el pelinegro con el pulgar arriba y su reluciente sonrisa.

-Oye cejas de azotador ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-, pregunto el rubio.

-¿Cual?-, inquirió el pelinegro, entonces el rubio le hizo una seña para que se acercara, entonces se pusieron a murmurar.

-¿Qué se traen estos entre manos?-, le pregunto el peliplateado a la ojiverde, observando a los otros dos shinobis inquisitivamente.

-No se-, le contesto la ojiverde, viéndolos de igual forma.

-Bueno será mejor que preparemos la comida-, sugirió el peliplateado.

-Si, tienes razón-, le dijo la ojiverde y entonces se pusieron a cocinar unos pescados que habían traído el peliplateado y el pelinegro.

-¿Les podemos ayudar?-, pregunto el rubio.

-Si… ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?-, contesto la ojiverde.

-Jejeje… si, Sakura-, le respondió el pelinegro, con una mano sobandose la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras el rubio solo asintió con un leve movimiento en la cabeza y sus manos en los bolsillos.

Así los cuatro se pusieron a preparar todo y una vez terminado se repartieron algunas frutas que había cortado el pelinegro en el camino.

-Sabe riquísimo-, dijo el rubio muy contento.

-A ti todo te sabe riquísimo Naruto-, le dijo el peliplateado en un tono burlón.

-Mph… ni siquiera lo has probado-, le dijo el rubio algo disgustado, entonces el peliplateado bajo su mascara y comenzó a comer una de las frutas.

-Bueno tenías razón-, le dijo el peliplateado con una ligera sonrisa.

-Woooouu… Kakashi… ¡¡¡jamás te había visto sin mascara¡¡¡-, grito emocionado el pelinegro, lo cual hizo que tanto la ojiverde, el rubio y el peliplateado se rieran.

-jajaja… cierto tu jamás lo habías visto sin mascara-, le dijo el rubio entre risas.

-Pero anda, comamos-, les dijo la ojiverde sin darle mas importancia al asunto, entonces comenzaron a comer y discretamente a mitad de la comida, el rubio le hizo una seña al pelinegro.

-Sakura hoy te ves hermosa-, le dijo el pelinegro lo cual hizo sonrojar un poco a la ojiverde.

-Si… la luz de la tarde te favorece mucho-, agrego el rubio guiñándole un ojo, que hizo a la ojiverde percatarse de algo.

-Gracias chicos-, les contesto de forma coqueta.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?", pensaba el peliplateado algo disgustado por el coqueteo de la ojiverde con el pelinegro y el rubio.

-Si… en ocasiones como esta me gustaría seguir siendo tu novio-, le dijo el pelinegro acercándose un poco a ella.

-Si… pero lastima que ya no sea tu novia-, le dijo el rubio acercándose a la ojiverde igual que el pelinegro, de una manera seductora.

-Oye Naruto pero podemos volver… Sakura y yo-, le contesto el pelinegro viendo de reojo al peliplateado que se encontraba ya muy disgustado.

-No si yo me la gano primero-, le dijo el rubio viendo de reojo a el peliplateado, entonces el tomo a la ojiverde por la cintura y le dijo al oído algo que ni el peliplateado ni el pelinegro alcanzaron a oír, -Sakura tengo un plan, no estoy seguro que resulte… pase lo que pase no te metas, Lee no sabe nada-, le susurro el rubio en un tono serio, lo cual preocupo un poco a la ojiverde.

-Oye Naruto, eso no se vale-, le dijo el pelinegro en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué acaso quieres pelear?-, le pregunto arrogante el rubio.

-Te gano-, le contesto burlón el pelinegro, pero con un tono a la vez retador.

-Quien gane se queda con Sakura-, le dijo el rubio al pelinegro, entonces ambos se levantaron.

-No soy un trofeo y esto no me gusta-, les dijo la ojiverde, olvidando lo que le había dicho Naruto y empezando a tomar las cosas mas enserio.

-Oye cuando gane te llevare a Ichiraku Ramen… Sakura-, le dijo el rubio confiado.

-Ni lo creas… ella ira conmigo-, le contradijo el pelinegro.

Estaban a punto de empezar a pelear cuando el peliplateado se incorporo de donde estaba sentado.

-No sean infantiles… Sakura no es un trofeo-, les dijo furioso el peliplateado.

-Por favor, Kakashi no te metas-, le dijo el pelinegro fingiendo determinación.

-Son unos idiotas-, les dijo el peliplateado furioso, -Sakura no les prestes atención-, continúo.

-Lose-, le contesto la ojiverde, viendo disgustada al pelinegro y al rubio.

"Genial, ahora esto se salio de control… para ella y para el", pensó el rubio, poniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué a caso estas celoso Kakashi?-, le pregunto el rubio con tono burlón.

-Cállate Naruto-, le dijo aun mas furioso el peliplateado.

-¿Te gusta?... no creo que la merezcas-, le dijo el pelinegro en un tono arrogante.

-Apuesto que no nos ganarías-, añadió el rubio en un tono retador.

-Agg… yo los tendría en el piso en un dos por tres… la razón por la que no peleo es por respeto a Sakura…imbeciles-, les contesto el peliplateado furioso.

-Entonces si te gusta-, le afirmo el pelinegro.

-Si y no permitiré que la traten como un trofeo-, les contesto ya enojado, mientras acercaba su mano a su porta kunai. (Porta shuriken, da igual)

-No… Kakashi-, le dijo la ojiverde dejando salir unas lágrimas y sujetando su brazo.

-Sakura… tranquila… no iba a…-, le dijo el peliplateado mirándola de reojo, en un tono un poco mas sereno.

* * *

Nota: Esto esta inspirado en el capitulo ese "sakura florece", sino es que unos capítulos después, donde sakura abraza a sasuke, para que no mate a los de la aldea del sonido XD

* * *

Entonces el pelinegro y el rubio empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, lo cual desconcertó e hizo enojar al peliplateado y a la ojiverde.

-No abran creído que… yo y Rock Lee… nos íbamos a pelear en serio-, dijo el rubio entre risas.

-¿Qué pasa?-, inquirió el peliplateado.

-Pasa que actuamos para que por fin ustedes revelaran sus sentimientos-, les dijo el pelinegro.

-Te engañe ¿verdad, Sakura?-, le dijo el rubio, dándole un codazo suave.

-Los engañamos a ambos… todo fue idea mía y de Naruto-, agrego el pelinegro.

-¿Que?-, exclamaron el peliplateado y la ojiverde en unísono.

-No nos pregunten a nosotros… ustedes son los enamorados-, contesto el rubio, lo cual hizo que ellos volteasen a verse algo sonrojados.

-Nos vamos-, dijo el rubio.

-Vamos por provisiones-, agrego el pelinegro y entonces ambos se fueron dejando solos al peliplateado y a la ojiverde, sin siquiera dejarlos reaccionar.

-Ka…kakashi-, le dijo la ojiverde algo avergonzada y volteando la vista a algún punto del suelo, -Tu sientes...-, continuo, pero los nervios no la dejaron continuar.

-Yo… bueno, si… pero entiendo… si tu no-, le dijo el peliplateado levemente sonrojado y algo cabizbajo, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la posada, ella no le contesto su pregunta "Mio me dijo que, talvez tu sientes algo por mi… ¿Es cierto?" y hasta el momento aun no lo había hecho.

-Yo también… tú me gustas mucho-, le dijo la ojiverde sonrojada, pero aun sin moverse un centímetro del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Pero tú eres menor Sakura y eres mi ex alumna-, le dijo el peliplateado en un tono serio.

-Eso no me importa-, le contesto ella derramando unas lagrimas.

-¿Segura que es lo que quieres?-, le pregunto el peliplateado aun dudando.

-Idiota-, le contesto ella alejándose de el y dándole la espalda.

-Entonces…-, le dijo el peliplateado acercándosele y tomándola por la cintura, -Se mi novia-, le dijo a manera de susurro en el oído y con un tono seductor, se quedaron así un rato, el peliplateado abrazándola por atrás, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, con su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-, le pregunto el peliplateado, ella volteo rápido para verle a la cara, -¡Si!-, le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos amenazando con derramar mas lagrimas, pero esta vez de emoción, de felicidad, de amor.

El peliplateado solo la contemplo, hacia mucho que no la veía tan feliz, paso su mano desde su mejilla hasta su nuca, bajo su mascara y luego la aprisiono en un beso, en un tierno beso.

El coloco sus brazos en la cintura de la kunoichi, mientras esta paso los suyos por el cuello del shinobi… y así poco a poco el beso se torno mas apasionado. Ambos le dieron paso a sus lenguas, el peliplateado empezó a acariciar la espalda de la ojiverde y esta hizo lo mismo, pero aun sin romper con tan apasionado beso.

Se les acabo el aire, tuvieron que romper con el beso y separarse un poco, ya que ambos comenzaban a sentir el deseo de hacer "algo", para lo cual no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. (NOTA: Por poco y se mueren de asfixia… uff)

-¿Segura de que no te arrepientes?-, le pregunto burlón el peliplateado.

-No-, le contesto ella dándole un abrazo al cual el peliplateado correspondió.

De pronto sin aviso alguno, el peliplateado rompió el abrazo, empujando a la ojiverde, que cayo de sentón en el piso.

-¡Vete, Sakura!-, le grito el peliplateado, al principio la ojiverde no entendía porque actuaba así, pero todo se aclaro cuando vio un kunai ensartado en el piso.

-Nos atacan-, dijo la ojiverde incorporándose, -Sakura, esto puede ser peligroso-, le previno el peliplateado.

-Lo se… pero no te dejare solo-, le aclaro la ojiverde, entonces hubo una explosión.

-----En otro lugar-----

-Naruto-, dijo el pelinegro angustiado.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa-, dijo el rubio, así ambos ninjas abandonaron las provisiones que habían estado recolectando y se apresuraron para acudir en ayuda para la ojiverde y el peliplateado.

-Naruto esos chacras son de…-, dijo el pelinegro algo preocupado.

-Si, lose-, le contesto el rubio interrumpiéndolo.

* * *

Quiza aqui se muestren las cosas algo mas "fuertes", eso es una advertencia xD, creo u.u

* * *

-----De regreso con Kakashi y Sakura-----

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?-, le pregunto el peliplateado a la ojiverde, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo..

-Si, solo son unos rasguños-, le contesto la ojiverde incorporándose, entonces de la nada salieron diez ninjas con diferentes insignias en sus bandas, las cuales estaban maltratadas, algunos parecían ser vagamente familiares.

-Se van a arrepentir de lo que hicieron-, dijo uno de ellos con un tono burlón.

-Ya sabia que eras tu cobarde, mira y trajiste a mas-, le dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa, que luego tapo con su mascara.

-Te arrepentirás por haberte interpuesto en nuestro plan de secuestrar a los hijos de ese adinerado comerciante-, le advirtió furioso el ninja, -Y creo que hallé la forma-, continuo con un tono macabro y los demás ninjas comenzaron a pelear con ambos.

De repente de la nada salieron unas agujas, que fácilmente esquivo el peliplateado, pero por desgracia no iban dirigidas hacia a el sino a la ojiverde que estaba tan ocupada peleando con cuatro ninja que no se percato de ellas y le dieron alcance.

-¡Sakura!-, grito el peliplateado al verla caer al piso, quiso ayudarla pero los cinco ninjas que restaban lo estaban atacando, mas aparte de donde provenían las agujas salieron mas ninjas.

-¿Que hacemos con ella?-, le pregunto uno de los cuatro ninjas que se encontraba con la ojiverde, -Déjenmela a mí-, le respondió el hombre que a pesar de haber sido el quien amenazo al peliplateado, siempre se mantuvo al margen de la pelea.

-¿Qué pretendes?-, pregunto furioso el peliplateado mientras derribaba a siete de los quince ninjas contra los que peleaba.

-Las agujas tenían un paralizante-, respondió con una sonrisa macabra, -Pueden pasar muchas cosas-, continuo, mientras se acercaba a la ojiverde y la cargaba bruscamente. -¿Cierto?-, inquirió el tipo, mientras con un kunai rasgaba parte del chaleco rojo y la playera rosa de la ojiverde, dejando así ver parte de los pechos de esta, entonces desapareció en una nube de humo.

El peliplateado se exalto ante esto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con los ocho ninjas que seguían de pie.

-Kakashi-, se escucho el grito del rubio al acercarse al lugar del encuentro.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?-, pregunto el pelinegro al estar mas cerca, pero el rostro del peliplateado respondía a la pregunta.

-No pondrán hacer nada-, dijo una de los ninjas que hacia un momento se encontraba noqueado en el suelo.

-No puede ser-, dijo el peliplateado frustrado, observando a los 15 ninjas incorporándose.

-Búscala-, dijo el rubio, comenzando a pelear.

-Si… Naruto y yo nos encargamos de estos-, agrego el pelinegro, con "llamas" en sus ojos.

-Gracias-, dijo el peliplateado mientras se alejaba a toda prisa de ahí, dejando a los quince ninjas peleando contra el rubio y el pelinegro, "Si te pasa algo no me lo perdonare… Sakura", pensó el peliplateado furioso y desesperado.

----En otro lugar----

-Veo, que eres fuerte, a pesar de tanto paralizante en tu cuerpo aun puedes moverte un poco-, le dijo el tipo que secuestro a la ojiverde.

-Maldito-, le dijo la ojiverde jadeando.

-Ruda… como me gustan-, le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-Suéltame-, le dijo la ojiverde en un tono desesperado mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No lo creo-, le dijo el tipo, rasgando totalmente la playera y el chaleco de la ojiverde.

-No ganas nada con esto-, le dijo la ojiverde aun sollozando.

-Placer… eso gano-, le dijo con cinismo, mientras introducía su mano por debajo del short de esta.

----De vuelta con kakashi----

Mientras el peliplateado se aproximaba rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban; se detuvo frente a una cueva, al sentir el chacra que emanaba la ojiverde en un intento desesperado, de moverse y huir.

-Suéltame… por favor-, escucho la voz desperada de la ojiverde.

-Sakura-, murmuro antes de entrar.

-Suéltala-, dijo furioso al observar lo que el tipo estaba a punto de cometer.

-¿Qué rayos?-, dijo el tipo mientras se incorporaba algo sorprendido, entonces el peliplateado sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, lo ataco, arrojándolo fuera de la cueva y luego lanzándose con su chidori en la mano. Dejando así al tipo herido de gravedad e inconsciente.

Entonces fue a ver a la ojiverde, -Sakura… lo siento-, se disculpo el peliplateado, pero ella solo lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, debido al paralizante.

-Gracias, por venir-, le dijo dejando salir todo su llanto, el peliplateado solo la abrazo fuerte, intentando reconfortarla.

-No agradezcas nada, no tienes que hacerlo-, le susurro al oído, antes de separarse de ella, para quitarse el chaleco y luego la playera de manga larga que usaba.

-Ahora… lo importante es que estas bien… toma-, le dijo el peliplateado acercándole su playera para que se la pusiera, pero la ojiverde aun estaba debajo del efecto de los paralizantes y no podía moverse bien, así que le ayudo a ponérsela.

-Gracias-, le dijo la ojiverde intentando contener su llanto, pero le resulto imposible y dejo escapar unas lágrimas.

-No agradezcas… no es tu culpa-, le dijo el peliplateado intentando contener su furia, pero su voz delataba aquel sentimiento que ahora lo albergaba, esto hizo sentir peor a la ojiverde y no pudo evitar sollozar aun mas.

-Sakura… no es tu culpa… lo siento-, le dijo el peliplateado controlándose mas y abrazando fuertemente a la ojiverde, -Esto debe resultarte difícil… por lo mientras lo único que puedo hacer es devolverte a Konoha sana y salva… sino Tsunade-sama me matara-, le dijo el peliplateado intentando hacer que olvidara el incidente.

-Gracias-, le agradeció la pelirrosa que aun sollozaba.

-Ya te dije que no agradecieras nada… no es tu culpa-, le respondió el peliplateado.

-No es, por eso… es por estar conmigo-, le dijo la ojiverde.

-Yo te amo… como no estaría contigo-, le dijo el peliplateado antes de aplicar un jutsu sobre ella, haciéndola dormir.

----Al siguiente día----

Continuara…

**Bueno uff… como se los digo… yo suelo escribir los viernes y sábados en las noches, puesto que tengo privacidad y me puedo desvelar… T_T pero ahora ese tiempo se acorto, si no es que ya no tendré tanto tiempo… entonces ahora si me voy a tardar en actualizar jejeje .**

**Prometo hacer lo posible para actualizar rápido xD, solo espero que sigan este fic y que mi inspiración no se valla.**

**Bye me despido y agradezco todos los reviews, sigan dejando, con sus opiniones, quejas, etc., etc.… cuídense mucho n.n.**

**PD: ¿Este capitulo estuvo mejor o peor?, ¿falle en algo?.**


	5. superando

**Hola, bueno pues aquí ando jejeje.**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, si no pues díganme ¿porque?**

**Advertencia****: Talvez este capitulo les aburra o los haga cambiar de humor constantemente xD, bueno pues creo que no tocare tanto el tema de lo sucedido con Sakura U.U porque… uff no hallaba la manera de continuarlo… solo quiero que lo supere, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil escribir las secuelas de un trauma.**

Capitulo 5: Superando 

----Al día siguiente----

La ojiverde despertó en los brazos del peliplateado, que la llevaba cargando mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, seguido por el pelinegro y el rubio.

-Ya despertaste-, le dijo el peliplateado con su ojito feliz.

-¿Qué paso?-, inquirió la ojiverde tallándose los ojos.

-Te aplique un jutsu que te hizo dormir, pero a noche te dio algo de fiebre y creímos que era mejor apresurarnos-, le respondió el peliplateado.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?-, le pregunto el rubio en un tono preocupado, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Yo… supongo que bien-, le respondió algo triste.

-No te preocupes ya lo saben… y no dirán nada-, le dijo el peliplateado a la ojiverde.

-Gracias-, les agradeció.

-No hay problema-, le dijo el rubio fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Si, Sakura, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que se te ofrezca-, le dijo el pelinegro dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno que tal si acampamos por allá-, dijo el peliplateado desviándose del camino, seguido por el rubio y el pelinegro.

Al llegar, bajo a la ojiverde y fue entonces cuando se percato ella de que el peliplateado usaba solo el chaleco, ya que ella tenia su playera, entonces sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-Cierto… ayer en la explosión se quemaron las mochilas-, le dijo el peliplateado con una mano en la nuca.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-, se disculpo con los tres, avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ya hallaremos la forma de acampar hoy-, le dijo el rubio, aun sin tener idea de que harían, ya que casi todo se había quemado o estropeado.

-Bueno rescatamos dos carpas… Rock lee y yo podemos acomodar el campamento hoy-, dijo el rubio pensativo.

-Bien… pero, aquí todo esta muy verde y húmedo… dudo que hallemos leña para la fogata-, dijo el joven de cejas pobladas, dudando un poco en lo propuesto por el rubio, -Aparte, también necesitamos comida-, continuo y luego dio un gran suspiro.

-Si tienes razón-, le dijo el peliplateado, -Naruto, ¿puedes ir tú por algo para comer?... y bueno… Rock Lee, ¿Tu podrías ir a buscar algo de leña?-, les pregunto algo fatigado.

-Si-, respondieron ambos shinobis y de inmediato desaparecieron dejando una cortina de humo.

-Será mejor que comience-, dijo el peliplateado masajeándose las sienes.

-Comencemos-, le corrigió la ojiverde.

-Sakura, ¿estas segura?... digo tuviste fiebre toda la noche y hasta hace un rato se bajo un poco-, le dijo el shinobi de cabellos alborotados y plateados, aun preocupado por la joven.

-Mírate, Kakashi… ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo me llevaste cargando?, estas muy cansado… y no me digas que "no"-, le reprendió la ojiverde, -Aparte, de seguro no te has molestado en dormir-, continuo, pero esta vez sintiéndose culpable.

El peliplateado sonrió ligeramente aunque gracias a su mascara no se notaba, lo único que lo indicaba era su ojo ligeramente arqueado, -Tienes razón-, le dijo y se dejo caer de sentón en el suelo, -Lo siento-, se disculpo.

Ella solo se sentó aun lado de el, -Tienes varias heridas-, le dijo mientras acumulaba chacra en una mano y luego comenzó a curarlo. Tenia varias heridas que no eran tan graves pero si eran molestas.

-Sakura no es necesario-, le dijo el shinobi mientras sujetaba su mano, para que parase el proceso.

-Si lo es… por favor, se que soy una carga… por lo menos déjame hacer algo-, le dijo derramando unas lagrimas.

-Esta bien, pero no te esfuerces tanto-, le dijo el peliplateado, soltando su mano y luego le dio un beso en la frente, -No eres una carga-, le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Te amo-, le dijo ella aferrandose a el con sus brazos.

-Lo se… también te amo-, le contesto el, abrazándola cariñosamente.

----Mas tarde (no mucho) ----

Luego de que ella curara las heridas de el. Se dispusieron a acomodar las carpas para pasar la noche.

Rock Lee y Naruto regresaron con frutas, pescados y la leña para el fuego. (OoO)

-Bien, prenderé la fogata-, dijo el peliplateado haciendo sellos y luego prendió la leña, haciendo así una calida fogata, que despojaba el lugar de la penumbra y el frio.

Cocinaron los pescados y luego comieron mientras charlaban animadamente. Tal parecía que no había ocurrido nada durante los días anteriores. Nadie quiso tocar el tema de lo que casi le pasaba a Sakura, solo se limitaban a ayudarla a no pensar tanto en ello.

El rubio dio un gran suspiro, -Le tendremos que decir todo a Tsunade-Sama… ¿no?-, inquirió algo preocupado. Rompiendo así la "burbuja" en la que los cuatro se encontraban.

-Si-, contesto el peliplateado desganado.

-Se enfadara mucho… después de todo aprecia mucho a Sakura-, agrego el pelinegro.

-Bueno, lo importante es que no le paso nada-, dijo el peliplateado, mientras abrazaba a la pelirosa, para confortarla, puesto que en sus facciones se notaba el miedo que la embargaba al recordar tan atroz hecho.

La cena se fue rápido, al igual que la noche, quizás en esos momentos los cuatro desearían que los tragase la tierra, lo que había pasado no era algo que se superaría rápidamente, sobretodo para la ojiverde. Ellos sabían que los próximos días, semanas, meses, serian difíciles, ¿Cómo olvidar una atrocidad así? A pesar de que no se pudo completar, aun existía el miedo, el trauma, ¿Qué clase de persona le aria eso a otra persona?... Como fuese lo único que podían hacer era intentar superarlo, apoyarse mutuamente, sobre todo apoyar a Sakura. (Nota: creo que ya traume a los personajes ¬¬)

**(Nota: aquí me llego la felicidad xD)**

----Días después en Konoha (palabras verdaderas se encuentran en alguna parte de este mundo) ----

En la oficina de la hokage embargaba el silencio, interrumpido por uno que otro murmullo.

*Toc… toc*, se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante-, dijo la rubia de grandes atributos.

-Hola…Tsunade-sama… ya hemos vuelto-, dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Se tardaron mas de lo que esperaba-, dijo agotada la rubia, mientras observaba entrar a los otros tres ninjas que lo acompañaban.

-Jejeje… lo sentimos-, se disculpó el pelinegro con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa, muy extraña en el, ya que cuando sonreía irradiaba seguridad.

-¿Y… algún motivo para llegar así de… mal?-, inquirió la quinta, mientras observaba el mal estado en el que se encontraban. Y como un rayo, cruzo por su mente, -¿A caso esta misión fue mas peligrosa de lo que dijeron?... ¡me estafaron!… debí de a ver cobrado mas-, exclamo.

-Tsunade-sama, cálmese-, le dijo Shizune, que se encontraba con una pila de documentos.

-Bueno… de eso queríamos hablar-, dijo el peliplateado en un tono serio, -Naruto, Rock lee, Shizune, por favor… ¿podrían dejarnos a solas?-, les pidió dándoles a entender don la mirada que era necesaria la privacidad.

-Si-, dijeron el ojiazul y el joven de cejas pobladas.

-Esta bien, me retiro-, dijo Shizune algo preocupada, mientras dejaba la pila de documentos en el escritorio de la rubia.

-¡¿Qué… piensas dejarme esto?!-, exclamo fastidiada la rubia.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama… pero es necesario que los revise-, le contesto Shizune antes de salir por la puerta.

La rubio solo dio un suspiro y volteo a ver al peliplateado y la ojiverde, en sus expresiones podía ver cierta tristeza y preocupación, -Bien, ¿Qué paso?-, inquirió la rubia.

Ellos, le contaron todo lo sucedido, entonces la rubia entendió porque se encontraban en ese estado.

-Sakura… ¿segura de que no te hicieron nada?-, le pregunto la rubia en un tono preocupado.

-No, Kakashi llego a tiempo-, le contesto, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, que limpio rápidamente con su mano.

-Pero aun así, no te asignare ninguna misión por algún tiempo-, le explico la rubia, mientras se dirigía a ella y la abrazaba para confortarla, después de todo desde que los padres de Sakura murieron la quinta se comporto como una madre para ella y ahora estaba dispuesta a todo para ayudarla a superar su trauma. Aparte ya no podía vengarse, porque Hatake había matado al responsable.

-Gracias por cuidarla-, le agradeció la rubia al peliplateado, mientras se separaba de la ojiverde.

-No se preocupe… era lo menos que podía hacer por MI Sakura-, le respondió con su ojo arqueado, mientras con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de la ojiverde.

-…-, la quinta se quedo viéndolo algo incrédula, -No te vas a aprovechar de ella-, le dijo separándolos, -El que este en esta situación no te da el derecho…-, le reprendió.

-Tsunade-sama, no es lo que piensa… enserio-, le dijo algo aterrado (O_//)U el peliplateado, que se encontraba estrellado en una pared a causa de la rubia.

-Descuide… no se esta aprovechando-, le dijo la ojiverde para tranquilizarla un poco.

-¡Ho, No! Sakura ya caíste-, le dijo la Hokage (TnT).

-¡Haa!... no es así… no se esta aprovechando-, repitió la ojiverde (u.u)U.

-Esta bien Sakura confiare en ti… pero cualquier cosa que te haga esta copia de Jiraya… promete que me lo dirás-, le dijo la rubia tranquilizándose y lanzando una mirada fulminante al poseedor del sharingan. (Nota: El hecho de que Kakashi lea el Icha Icha no quiere decir que se un pervertido… solo es romántico y esta solito)

-S… si, se lo prometo-, le prometió la ojiverde.

Después de unos minutos de explicación a la rubia acerca de su relación, salieron de su oficina para encontrarse con sus otros dos compañeros y otros que no habían visto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru y por ultimo la gran amiga de la joven ojiverde, una rubia de hermosos zafiros como ojos, Ino.

-Frente de marquesina-, se dirigió alegremente a la ojiverde.

-¡Hola! Ino-puerca-, le regreso con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Hola!, Sakura-, le saludo la joven de ojos perlas.

-¡Hola!, Hinata-, la saludo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Por otra parte los demás se limitaron a saludar agitando la mano a lo cual ella correspondió con un saludo similar.

-Que problemático… tengo que ir a la aldea de la arena… hasta luego-, dijo un joven de coleta antes de desaparecer tras una nube de humo.

-Si, seguramente será "problemático"-, dijo la rubia ojiazul en un tono picaron, una vez que el chico se fue.

-¿A caso Shikamaru esta saliendo con Temari?-, inquirió incrédulo el rubio hiperactivo.

-Hay Naruto para estas "cosas" tu no tienes cabeza-, le dijo la rubia de coleta dándose por vencida. (u.u)U. El rubio no la entendió bien, pero aun así como reflejo se enojo. (Nota: siempre hacen menos de su inteligencia).

Los demás solo rieron ante lo dicho.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?-, le pregunto la ojiazul.

-Bien, aunque de regreso tuvimos que pasar por un lugar muy estrecho y…-, a penas comenzaba hablar el peliplateado cuando ya todos lo veían con mirada acusadora, ya que no se prestaban a sus excusas, algo infantiles. Por otro lado el solo había intervenido porque sabia que la joven ojiverde no iba a poder responder eso o al menos no en publico.

-Oigan no se enojen-, les dijo el peliplateado con una mano en la nuca y su ojo ligeramente arqueado.

-Como sea, imagino que las chicas tienen mucho de que hablar… Hinata entregare el reporte-, dijo el castaño de blancos colmillos, mientras se dirigía a la oficina de la quinta.

-Esta bien Kiba… gracias-, le agradeció la joven de ojos perlas.

-Cierto… yo entregare el nuestro Ino-, le dijo Choji dirigiéndose a donde Kiba estaba.

-¡Ho! gracias-, le agradeció la rubia de coleta, -Bueno chicos creo que los dejamos-, les aviso.

-Esta bien… Rock lee y yo iremos a entrenar-, le el rubio hiperactivo.

-¿Están seguros?-, les pregunto preocupada la ojiverde.

-Si… tendremos cuidado- respondieron ambos en unísono, con una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

-Por cierto… Kakashi, Shino, si quieren venir a entrenar son bienvenidos-, agrego el pelinegro.

-Lo siento necesito descansar… hasta luego-, les dijo el Aburame con un tono neutro, pero se denotaba algo agotado, luego desapareció tras una nube de humo.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir hacer otras cosas-, se disculpo el peliplateado. (n.n)U. Luego volteo a ver a la ojiverde, la abrazo y revolvió sus cabellos, -Si necesitas algo dime-, le dijo y luego al igual que Shino desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata e Ino no comprendieron la acción del antiguo sensei de Haruno, por eso el transcurso a la casa de los Hyuga se les hizo largo, sobretodo a la joven de coleta.

----Una vez que llegaron----

-Bueno Sakura, ¿Qué fue todo eso de allá?-, le pregunto la rubia.

-¿Qué cosa?-, le contesto con otra pregunta la ojiverde.

-Ino, a penas nos volvemos a ver… no creo que este bien que comiences a preguntar cosas así-, le reprendió ligeramente la joven Hyuga.

-Mph… bien-, le contesto algo disgustada la rubia, -¿Cómo te ha ido con Naruto?-, le pregunto ahora a ella como contraataque.

-¿Qu…qué?... yo… este… Naruto-, balbuceaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Si, Naruto-, le dijo la rubia con un tono picaron (ñ_n).

-¡Ino!-, le reprendió la ojiverde.

-Ya… perdón… no se enojen solo bromeaba un poco-, se disculpo la rubia.

-Bueno… y haber tu Ino… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-, inquirió la ojiverde.

-Estuvo fatal… Shikamaru se moría de ganas por ver a Temari, Choji se la pasaba comiendo, la misión fue aburridísima y solo transportamos mercancía-, contesto desganada.

-Ino no deberías quejarte tanto-, le dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Y a ti como te fue, ¡hee!?-, inquirió la rubia.

-Bueno pues, la misión fue tranquila, solo transportamos unos documentos hasta la aldea de la arena y no hubo tantos imprevistos como los esperados-, contesto la ojiperla con una ligera sonrisa.

-Supongo que estuvo bien-, le dijo la rubia enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos, mientras se sentaba en el suelo del cuarto de la Hyuga. –Por cierto Sakura y, ¿a ti como te fue?-, inquirió.

La ojiverde igual se sentó en el suelo, acto seguido por la joven Hinata.

-Bueno…-, dijo cambiando de semblante, a uno mas serio y triste lo cual preocupo a sus dos amigas. –Al principio todo iba bien, teníamos que escoltar a los hijos de un adinerado comerciante y unas cuantas cosas… en el transcurso el chico no dejaba de insinuárseme, así como la chica a Kakashi…-, continuo.

"¿Kakashi?... ¿estará enamorada de el?... ¿la habrá rechazado?", se formaban ideas en la cabeza de la rubia.

Por otro lado la ojiperla, se limitaba a escuchar y analizar sus facciones con preocupación.

-Entonces… creo que… me enamore de el-, les dijo la ojiverde, recordando todo aquello mientras por sus ojos y mejillas corrían lagrimas y sus labios se arqueaban para dar paso a una sonrisa.

-Sakura-, susurraron ambas, algo sorprendidas.

-Pero luego de eso…-, continuo la ojiverde, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué te hizo?... dime, ya veras, si te ha lastimado se las vera con nosotras-, le pregunto y aviso la rubia.

-No… el no fue quien me lastimo-, le dijo, con un semblante aterrorizado y triste.

-Sa… Sakura-, murmuro la ojiperla, entendiendo un poco más lo que la ojiverde les quería decir, entonces la abrazo y se hecho a llorar junto con ella.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-, inquirió la rubia, acercándose a ellas.

-Casi… me… me violaron-, le respondió con esfuerzo, intentando no recordar ese hecho tan traumático, pero era imposible.

-Sakura lo siento tanto-, dijo la rubia abrazando a ambas, para apoyarse mutuamente.

-De no haber sido por Kakashi… no se que hubiera pasado-, les dijo aun sollozando desconsoladamente.

-Entonces… no te…-, le dijo la rubia, pero prefirió no continuar ya que sabia que continuar solo afectaría mas a su querida amiga.

-Gracias a el… que llego a tiempo… no alcanzo a hacerme casi nada-, le dijo la ojiverde a la rubia, aun llorando, pero esta vez ya eran las tres juntas, como si compartieran el dolor de la otra. (Nota: Sakura se percato de lo que diría Ino)

----Mas tarde (después de tranquilizarse, como 2 horas después xD) ----

-Adiós, Sakura, Ino-, se despidió la ojiperla de ellas.

-Adiós, Hinata-, le contestaron ambas en unísono y luego desaparecieron entre los árboles y casas.

----En la casa de Kakashi (de Sakura y Naruto igual) ----

La ojiverde se detuvo enfrente de la que ahora era su casa, se dirigió a la puerta, pero noto que no había nadie en la casa.

Decidió entrar y esperar a que llegaran Naruto y Kakashi. Pero pasó una hora y no llegaban, ella estaba realmente cansada así que no dudo en tomar una ducha e irse a dormir.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando escucho que alguien entro a la casa, así que decidió bajar.

-¡Hola!... Kakashi, Naruto-, les saludo a ambos shinobis con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!-, le saludaron en unísono, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la ojiverde, con otra sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estaban?-, inquirió la ojiverde.

-Tsunade-sama nos mando a llamar-, le contesto el peliplateado.

-Esta bien-, le dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, emm… ¿en el bosque… cuando… no te sentiste "mal"?-, le pregunto el peliplateado, sin saber como plantear la pregunta.

-Si… creo que quizás, si no hubieras llegado… hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que aquella vez-, le contesto la ojiverde algo cabizbaja.

-Entiendo-, le dijo el peliplateado, mientras de su porta shuriken sacaba un par de pergaminos. -Creo que será mejor que revisemos el sello-, continuo.

-Esta bien-, asintió la ojiverde.

-Me iré preparando-, dijo Naruto, mientras iba a la sala y cerraba todas las ventanas y cortinas, también movió los muebles y luego se sentó en el piso, cerro los ojos e intento concentrar su chacra, haciendo una posición de manos. (Nota: Naruto en ningún momento abrirá los ojos, ahorita les explico)

Por otro lado la ojiverde se quito su playera y sostén e igualmente se sentó, a 2 metros del rubio, dándole la espalda, mientras con su playera que ya se había quitado se cubría la "delantera".

El peliplateado se acerco a ella y se puso de cuclillas para inspeccionar una marca que tenia la joven en la espalda, abarcaba de un omoplato a otro. (NOTA: no se lo que signifique con exactitud, me refiero mas bien a los huesos de la espalda que sobresalen)

-Eso explica la repentina fiebre, de la otra vez-, espeto el peliplateado. La ojiverde no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada. –Esto te dolerá-, le advirtió el, mientras se incorporaba y se posicionaba equitativamente entre el rubio y la ojiverde. (Nota de animehearts: me refiero a 1 metro de distancia de Sakura y 1 de Naruto)

-Usted me dice cuando comienzo-, le dijo el rubio.

-Recuerda Naruto, concéntrate… si expulsas mucho chacra sería fatal y si es poco no va a funcionar-, le advirtió y recordó el peliplateado.

-Entendido-, le respondió el rubio.

-Sakura… ¿estas lista?-, le pregunto el peliplateado.

-Si-, le respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y aferrandose a su playera. (Animehearts: recuerden que se cubría lo que podía con su playera, ya que se la quito)

-Ahora, Naruto-, le aviso el peliplateado, mientras abría el primer pergamino, que marco con la sangre de su pulgar y hacia velozmente unas cuantas posiciones de manos. Pronto sus manos se tornaron de un ligero color verde.

Por otro lado, el rubio expulsaba chacra, que se acumulaba en sus manos, creando una intensa llamarada azul, en ellas.

Después el peliplateado abrió el segundo pergamino y escribió algo en el, lo coloco en el suelo y se acerco al rubio, acerco sus manos, (Nota: no hubo contacto), a las del rubio e inmediatamente el chacra azul paso a sus manos, -Ahora-, le dijo el peliplateado.

Pronto fluyo una ligera (mínima) cantidad de chacra rojo, que pasaron de las manos del rubio a las del peliplateado, formando ya en sus manos unas bolas luminosas de chacra en las que se mezclaba tonos verdes, rojos y azules.

-Es hora, Sakura-, le dijo el peliplateado, tomando el pergamino (el 2º) del suelo, he inmediatamente el chacra de sus manos paso a el pergamino, el cual coloco en la espalda de la kunoichi, que al entrar en contacto con ella junto a esa cantidad de chacra, la hizo gemir de dolor.

-Terminamos-, les dijo el peliplateado, volteando a ver a Naruto, quien a pesar de ya no hacer nada mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lista, Sakura?-, inquirió el rubio, con un rosa pálido en sus mejillas.

-Si-, le respondió la ojiverde ya con su playera puesta. (N/A: ni modo que la vieran, bueno quizás Kakashi xD)

El rubio abrió los ojos y se incorporo, al igual que la ojiverde. Pero para ella fue en vano, inmediatamente se desmayo. Así que el peliplateado la llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó.

-Se esta poniendo mas difícil, ¿verdad?-, le dijo el rubio desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Si, quizás ya sea hora de que aprenda a usarlos-, le respondió el peliplateado, -Pero por el momento que descanse… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar mañana-, continuo, mientras salía de la habitación.

Continuara…

**Hola de nuevo xD**

**Ya saben dejen comentarios, aunque sea una felicitación, critica constructiva o destructiva, ya saben sus opiniones, todo es bienvenido.**

**Jejeje… tengo una súper idea para el próximo capitulo xD.**

**Cambiando de tema… básicamente en este capitulo me enfoque algo en el trauma de Sakura y sus ojos, recuerden que tiene "algo" (No se como llamarlo ¬¬).**

**Se supone que le pusieron un sello en la espalda (Que lugar más conveniente para Kakashi), que sirve para controlar lo de sus ojos, ya que puede crear una masacre xD o dañarse así misma. Y por culpa del "necesitado", ella estuvo a punto de romper el sello.**

**¿Cómo llamo a los ojos de Sakura, que puede hacer gracias a ellos?**

**¿Alguna otra idea?**


	6. Los recuerdos y sueños parte 1

**Hola ^^**

**Bueno aquí ando n.n con este nuevo capitulo de mi primer fic xD**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:**

Crystal Butterfly 92… **por seguir mi fic, me ha dejado un review por capitulo xD.**

**A **Alondra **por la idea que aporto n_n**

**A **sakura cullen, **que por cierto la película de Crepúsculo me fascino, acabo de leer el libro 1 y el 2, ya voy por el 3.**

**A **-X-KathO-Chan-X-** por la critica y felicitación… eso creo… es que a veces no comprendo bien y me confunde xD**

Eleos Argentum**Me callo bien xD y también sigue el fic y deja reviews.**

**También agradezco a todos los demás xD**

**PD: Le solté un poco la rienda a mi perversión a partir de 2/3 del fic xD, pero solo un poco juju.**

Capitulo 6: Los recuerdos y sueños (parte 1)

El sol comenzaba a penetrar a través de la ventana de la kunoichi, los rayos bañaban el rostro de la joven haciéndola despertar a regañadientes.

-Amor, despertaste-, escucho una voz masculina.

-¡Kakashi!-, se sorprendió al verlo sentado a un lado de ella.

-¿Quién mas?-, le dijo con una sonrisa invisible por la mascara.

-Me desmaye, ¿verdad?-, le pregunto haciendo una mueca, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

-Si… eres muy débil aun-, le contesto el.

-Eso ya lo se-, le reclamo ella.

-Como sea Naruto y Tsunade-sama nos esperan en su oficina-, le dijo mientras se levantaba y abría la ventana para salir.

-Si, ahora los alcanzo-, le dijo ella mientras lo veía irse.

Un rato después se hallaba detrás del peliplateado, el cual acelero al ver que ella se acerco, eso la extraño y disgusto un poco. El camino se hizo corto, pronto se hallaban en la oficina.

-Sakura, lo que paso en estas dos ultimas misiones… nos hace dudar de tu capacidad como ninja… el consejo cree que debes ser destituida-, le dijo la rubia de grandes atributos algo cabizbaja.

Pronto la ojiverde volteo a ver al peliplateado y al rubio, en sus semblantes podía ver que ellos apoyaban esa decisión.

-Sakura lo nuestro no puede continuar… si no podrías salir mal librada esta vez y yo igual… no serviría de nada, comprendes-, le dijo el peliplateado preocupado.

-No… ¡por favor!... eso a mi no me importa, yo haré todo lo que pueda, no me dejes… no me dejen-, les rogó la ojiverde derramando sus lagrimas, las mas dolorosas que había derramado en su vida.

-Lo siento… lo mejor será que vallas a casa-, le dijo el peliplateado, sin voltear a verla.

Entones la joven salio corriendo de la oficina para chocar con alguien, un joven de cejas pobladas y vestimenta verde.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?-, inquirió el joven, pero esta lo ignoro y siguió corriendo.

Pronto la joven se topo con otras personas. Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Ten ten y Choji. Ellos la observaron, parecían saber lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento-, le dijo la rubia de coleta, abrazándola, -Lamento no poder hacer nada-, continúo y luego se aparto de ella.

Pronto volteo a ver a Hinata, pero esta desvió la mirada derramando lágrimas. Los otros la vieron, sus facciones eran de impotencia y tristeza.

-No podemos hacer nada-, le dijo Shino, en un tono triste, eso era algo poco común en el, demostrar ese tipo de emociones.

-¿Po… porque?-, les pregunto la ojiverde cayendo al suelo, como era posible que algo así le ocurriera, ¿porque todo se complicaba?, todo esto la hacia llorar mas de lo que nunca había llorado.

-Lo lamento-, le dijeron en unísono, luego se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la quinta.

-Sakura, lo siento-, le dijo el pelinegro corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, -Ya me dijeron que a pasado… si pudiera te ayudaría, perdóname… pero no quiero problemas-, le dijo pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

-Suéltame-, le dijo ella enojada, apartándolo bruscamente de ella, para luego salir corriendo lo mas que podía de ahí. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse con ellos, no después de que le dieron la espalda.

"¿Por qué?... me han dado la espalda… yo creí que en verdad me amaban, confié en ellos, confié en el… pero", pensaba mientras su vista se nublaba a causa de sus lagrimas.

Pronto llego a la salida de la villa, ya no le importaba nada, se iría a cualquier lugar que estuviese lo más lejos de ellos.

No presto atención a las personas que la veían salir de Konoha y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

De pronto al salir de la villa, choco con alguien un joven pelirrojo, con unas tenues ojeras.

-Haruno… Haruno, Sakura-, dijo ese chico en tono serio.

-Gaara-, dijo ella aun entre sollozos.

-¿Qué sucede?-, le pregunto el algo sorprendido y preocupado.

-Yo no se… el consejo a decidido destituirme y…-, le explico la joven.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Qué paso con Naruto y los demás?-, inquirió el pelirrojo algo enojado.

-Me han dado la espalda… Kakashi creí que me amaba… mis amigos a final de cuentas no…-, le respondió pero el llanto no la dejo continuar.

-Maldita sea… yo me encargo de esto… pero ya no llores-, le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Gracias Gaara-, le agradeció la ojiverde, secándose sus lágrimas y correspondiendo al abrazo. Entonces pudo ver al peliplateado parado en la salida/entrada de Konoha, la observaba furioso e incrédulo. ¡Pero que más le daba a ella! El le dio la espalda.

-Todo saldrá bien-, le dijo Gaara aun abrazándola, pero ella no le presto atención, aun continuaba viendo sobre el hombro del joven, al peliplateado, estaba furioso, parecía que quisiera matarlos con la mirada. Eso solo logro desconcertarla y hacerla romper en llanto de nuevo…

-Lo siento, no haremos nada… no vale la pena hacer algo… nunca te quisimos… siempre fuiste *nada*-, escuchaba en su cabeza el eco de esas voces tan familiares y que le dolían tanto, eso era lo que ellos pensaban, lo mas seguro, lo podía adivinar.

---- (¿Qué creen?)----

-¡Kyaaaaa!-, esbozo un gran grito la ojiverde con lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Esto alerto al rubio y el peliplateado, que de inmediato fueron a la habitación de la joven, a paso torpe puesto que se encontraban dormidos hasta ese instante.

-¡Sakura!-, dijo el rubio al llegar a la habitación, con dos kunais en cada mano.

Mientras tanto el peliplateado apareció con su ojo descubierto y un kunai. -¿Qué pasa?-, le pregunto acercándose a ella, pero atento a cualquier cosa.

-Na… nada-, le contesto la ojiverde, parando de llorar y con una expresión sorprendida.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?-, inquirió el peliplateado aun en guardia y atento a un ataque, al igual que Naruto.

-Solo fue un sueño-, le dijo ella en un tono casi inaudible, mas bien parecía que ella lo decía solo para si misma.

-Un… sueño-, dijo el rubio para si, mientras guardaba sus kunais y se acercaba a ella.

El peliplateado cerro su ojo del sharingan y dejo el kunai en una pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba cerca de el. Rápido se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

La joven Haruno correspondió al abrazo del Hatake y con una mano libre atrajo al rubio al abrazo, -Gracias-, les dijo a ambos, aun abrazándolos.

"¿Por qué meterá a Naruto a esto?", pensó el peliplateado algo disgustado, -¿Se puede saber que soñaste?-, inquirió el.

-No importa… solo fue una pesadilla… eso es todo-, contesto ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Esta bien-, contesto el peliplateado rompiendo con el abrazo, -Será mejor que duermas-, le dijo mientras observaba la ventana, era aun de noche, el cielo estaba hermosamente estrellado y afuera no se escuchaba mas que los grillos.

El rubio bostezo y tallo sus ojos, -Ya me voy-, dijo saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

-Bueno… te dejo dormir-, dijo el peliplateado con sus ojos arqueados (n.n), en señal de una sonrisa oculta bajo esa mascara que llevaba siempre ante los demás.

-Quédate-, le dijo la ojiverde sonrojándose un poco.

-Bien-, contesto el con un ligero rosa en sus mejillas.

-Gracias-, le agradeció ella aun sonrojada.

-Siempre agradeces-, le dijo el peliplateado burlonamente.

-Emm… yo-, la ojiverde no sabia que decir, estaba nerviosa.

-No te preocupes-, le dijo el abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente. –Bien, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-, le pregunto aun abrazándola.

Pronto un tono mas rojo del que ya tenia se hizo presente en el rostro de la joven, ella podía sentir como invadía cada parte de su rostro, -No… no se-, finalmente articulo con nerviosismo.

-No me refería a eso, descuida-, le dijo el peliplateado divertido al ver lo sonrojada que estaba, -No es tiempo aun… ni un buen lugar-, le dijo sin dejar aun lado la idea.

Eso la tranquilizo un poco y le dio algo de valor para articular una pregunta, -Tu no me darías la espalda, ¿cierto?... ¿En verdad me quieres?-, le pregunto con un semblante triste, pero a la vez serio.

-No-, le contesto el peliplateado alejándose de ella para ver bien su rostro, -Sencillamente no te quiero… yo te amo y por eso jamás te daría la espalda, no lo dudes… te amo con cada gramo de mi ser, incluso mas que a mi propia vida-, le dijo convencido de cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Ella se aferro a el en un abrazo, -También te amo… mas que a mi vida-, le dijo.

-Tu pesadilla tiene que ver en esto, ¿cierto?-, inquirió en un tono suave mientras la abrazaba y revolvía sus cabellos rosados.

-Si-, le contesto quedamente sumergida en el abrazo.

-No me vas a decir, ¿o si?-, le pregunto divertido.

-Si… lo que paso es que…-, comenzó a decir la ojiverde, contándole con detalle todo.

----Un rato después----

-¿Cómo crees?... eso es imposible, si el consejo decidiera algo como eso ten por seguro que me iría contigo… jamás te dejaría por una tontería así, a parte dudo que la quinta dejase que ocurriera algo así-, le dijo algo divertido después de escucharla. –Pero eso de Gaara… admito que esa parte no me gusto-, continuo con un tono burlón.

-¿Por qué te burlas?-, le pregunto disgustada la ojiverde.

-No te enojes… es solo que me sorprende que creas que yo te dejaría por algo así y es gracioso que me soñaras celoso por que tu abrazaras a Gaara-, le explico, -A parte no tengo razones para dudar de ti, aunque si me daría algo de celos que abrazarás a alguien mas… como me abrazas a mi-, continuo explicando sin perder su tono burlón.

No hacia falta decir más, la ojiverde sabia ya que no tenía caso preocuparse por un repentino abandono, lo mejor seria disfrutar de su relación, el shinobi le había dejado claro que jamás la abandonaría y que en verdad la amaba.

-Kakashi, gracias por amarme tanto-, le dijo abrazándolo.

El shinobi le dirigió una mirada enternecida, bajo su mascara y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la kunoichi, para proporcionarle un apasionado beso, hasta que el aire se les agotara.

-Ya esta amaneciendo-, dijo el viendo por la ventana, era un hermoso crepúsculo que bañaba el cielo de tonos azules, anaranjados y rosados. (Nota: si existe, nomás que no se si lo describí bien)

-Es hermoso-, dijo ella.

-Si-, contesto el mientras corría su mirada del crepúsculo a ella, -Muy hermoso-, dijo en tono casi inaudible.

----Más tarde (en la oficina de Tsunade-sama) ----

-Bien Sakura… a partir de la próxima semana, serás entrenada y tendrás que poner mucho esfuerzo de tu parte-, le dijo eufórica la hokage con sus manos plantadas en puños medio cerrados, sobre el escritorio, -¿Estas dispuesta?-, le pregunto sin perder la euforia.

-Si-, contesto la ojiverde entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa y determinación en su mirada.

-Hatake, Kakashi… tu te encargaras junto a Naruto y Sai a entrenar hasta el cansancio hasta poder averiguar todo lo que puede hacer con sus ojos-, le ordeno la rubia.

-¿Sai volvió?-, inquirió el rubio hiperactivo.

-Si-, contesto un chico que entraba por la puerta. –He vuelto-, dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa, que ahora era mas sincera que cuando recién lo conocieron.

-Que bien-, dijo la ojiverde con una leve sonrisa, si bien, ya no le molestaba tanto Sai hasta le caía bien, con el tiempo se fue haciendo una persona mas agradable o simplemente se acostumbro a el.

-Bueno feita veo que has crecido, me gustas mas que antes-, le dijo el albino pelinegro con una sonrisa que desapareció al sentir tremendo golpe por parte de la ojiverde.

-¡Bien!-, exclamo la rubia, -Solo que aun no comienza el entrenamiento-, continuo con una sonrisa.

-Eres fuerte, más de lo que recuerdo-, le dijo el pelinegro mientras sobaba su rostro.

-Jajaja-, se burlaba el rubio a carcajadas.

-Naruto… veo que aun no tienes pe…-, dijo el pelinegro pero fue callado por el peliplateado que le tapo rápidamente la boca.

-¡Sai!-, grito furioso el rubio, mientras era retenido por la ojiverde.

-Esto será difícil-, murmuro la rubia para si. –Bueno ya retírense-, les dijo haciéndoles una seña con la mano.

-Si, Tsunade-sama-, contestaron el peliplateado y la ojiverde, mientras sacaban a rastras a sus otros dos compañeros.

----Y afuera de la oficina----

-Por cierto… considero que debo saber donde viven cada uno de ustedes… ¿Dónde viven?-, les pregunto, mientras escapaba del agarre del peliplateado.

-En mi casa-, le dijo el peliplateado.

-Ya se que tu vives en tu casa… ¿Pero donde queda?-, inquirió amablemente con una sonrisa falsa.

-Por allá-, le respondió el peliplateado señalando nada.

El pelinegro (-_-) se dio cuenta de que no lograría nada preguntándole a el, -¿Y tu Naruto?... ¿vives donde mismo?-, le pregunto con su rostro inexpresivo.

-En su casa-, le dijo señalando al peliplateado y con ademán de no querer contestarle mas pregunta.

-Entonces tenía razón cuando dije que tú no tenías…-, le dijo el pelinegro algo sorprendido, pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar por la ojiverde, quien le dio un sape en la cabeza, por demás doloroso y fuerte. (Nota: Kakashi estaba asíO-O)

-Idiota… claro que no-, le dijo la ojiverde.

-¿Entonces por que viven juntos?-, inquirió el albino pelinegro mientras se incorporaba.

-Yo también vivo con ellos-, le respondió la ojiverde, al final sin responder la pregunta.

-No entiendo-, le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-No vale la pena explicarle-, le dijo el rubio a la ojiverde, tragándose su enfado, mientras observaba la falsa sonrisa colocada en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Sakura, me tengo que ir-, le dijo el peliplateado, sin darle importancia a la "discusión" con Sai, -Volveré mas tarde-, continuo, mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente.

-Esta bien-, le dijo la ojiverde levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa, olvidando así su enojo.

El peliplateado se alejo de ella y como era su costumbre desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Que extraño, ¿será una manera de expresar su cariño hacia ella? O ¿solo para tranquilizarla?", pensaba confundido el pelinegro mientras observaba a la pelirosa y el lugar donde antiguamente se encontraba el peliplateado, "Creo que leí algo acerca de esto en algún libro", continuaba pensando sin apartar de vista a la ojiverde.

-¿Qué miras?-, le pregunto nerviosa y enojada la ojiverde al pelinegro.

-Me tengo que ir yo también… para alistar algunas cosas en donde vivo-, le respondió el pelinegro acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, -Te miras menos fea cuando estas feliz-, continuo.

La pelirosa solo le lanzo una mirada acecina, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero se dio cuenta de que el solo imitaba lo que había visto que hizo el peliplateado.

-Esta bien-, le dijo evitando que su enojo se apoderara de ella.

Por otro lado el pelinegro parecía conforme con lo que había hecho y respondió con una ligera sonrisa sincera, antes de salir saltando por una ventana.

-Ese idiota de Sai, aun sigue leyendo libros en lugar de experimentar-, le dijo el rubio irónico a la ojiverde.

-Me pregunto porque a pesar de tanto tiempo sigue haciéndolo-, murmuro la ojiverde, más para si que para Naruto.

----2 semanas después---

La ojiverde se encontraba agitada, herida y notablemente agotada a mitad de una de las zonas de entrenamiento. Su chaleco rojo estaba algo rasgado y su playera amarilla igual, sin contar que algo manchadas de sangre, al igual que su short de un café oscuro.

-Agg… como duele esto y usar el Ikadiam-, se quejaba mientras con su mano izquierda curaba alguna de sus heridas.

-Deberíamos de descansar ya-, le sugirió el peliplateado igual de agotado pero con menos heridas, solo unas leves cortadas y rupturas en su uniforme ninja.

-Bien-, le respondió la joven intentando respirar normal.

-Eres increíble-, le dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa, que era visible ya que durante el entrenamiento la joven rasgo su mascara provocando un leve sangrado en el rostro del shinobi, -Si que te lo tomaste enserio-, continuo, mientras tocaba la herida de su rostro.

-Lo siento-, se disculpo la ojiverde, colocando su mano en la herida del peliplateado y comenzando a curarla.

**Aquí POCA acción entre ambos, no apto para menores de emm… ¿12?**

-Mi flor de Cerezo-, dijo divertido el peliplateado, mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el rostro de la joven, viéndola así a los ojos, esos ojos que lo hacían tan feliz, que poco a poco dejaban de tornarse morados y retornaban a ese color esmeralda que el tanto amaba; acariciaba sus mejillas que perdieron la líneas finas y negras, pero a cambio tomaron un color rosado, podía sentir como su corazón y el suyo comenzaban a latir desbocados.

Pronto se unieron en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue perdiendo, tras unos mas y mas apasionados, bajo sus manos a la espalda de la kunoichi atrayéndola hacia el y ella lo sujeto delicadamente por el cuello. La coloco con delicadeza en el césped y continuo besándola, pero esta vez bajando a su cuello. Pronto el peliplateado se encontraba sin su chaleco e iba por el de la ojiverde.

-Espera, por favor-, dijo con esfuerzo la ojiverde. (Nota: con esfuerzo porque no quería que se detuviera xD)

El peliplateado la escucho y ceso el "ataque", -Entiendo-, le dijo apartándose un poco de ella, con un ligero rosa en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento-, le dijo ella algo cabizbaja, pero aun con el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿De que hablas?... no te disculpes por esto-, le reprendió el peliplateado, mientras se ponía su chaleco, para luego pasar el brazo por la cintura de ella y ayudarla a levantarse.

(Nota: debe amarla mucho, para renunciar a sus instintos :P)

**Se acabo la POCA acción.**

-Continuemos con el entrenamiento-, le dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa.

-Si-, le respondió algo desorientada la ojiverde, pero aun así siguieron entrenando unas horas más hasta ir a parar a la enfermería.

----La enfermería (una habitación) ----

-Les dije que se esforzarán, pero no tanto-, los regañaba la hokage, -Si tienen problemas, la violencia no es manera de arreglarlos-, continuaba reprendiéndolos, pero ellos parecían no prestarle mucha atención.

-Mi querida alumna si este tipo te molesta dime y lo mando a matar-, le dijo a la ojiverde.

NOTA: jejeje aun no confía mucho en Kakashi, supongo que tiene problemas para aceptar que a su querida alumna –casi hija- le gustan los experimentados jujuju.

-Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe, yo fui quien le dijo que entrenáramos así-, le dijo defendiendo al peliplateado que se hallaba en la cama continua.

-Esta bien, pero promete que no te vas a esforzar tanto-, le dijo la rubia de atributos, dudando si debía seguir hablando.

-Si, sensei, se lo prometo-, le prometió la ojiverde.

-Me alegro, por cierto, ¿has ido a las platicas y a tu terapia?-, le pregunto la rubia en un tono mas serio.

-Si, me ha sido de gran ayuda-, le respondió con una leve sonrisa, -Kakashi también me ha ayudado mucho-, continuo volteando a ver al susodicho.

El le respondió aparentemente con una sonrisa, ya que ahora tenia una mascara nueva que cubría su hermoso rostro, por lo cual sus ojos ligeramente arqueados daban la impresión de que sonreía.

Continuara…

**Hola xD**

**Bueno después de leer que mi fic iba muy flojo, sencillo, etc., etc. (no entendí bien pero aun así lo intente) decidí que le pondría un poco de "algo", ya que tengo muchos motivos por los cuales no he avanzado mucho y no he puesto un lemon y la verdad no estoy segura de poner uno (o//o) pero eso el tiempo lo decide. A parte ****es el miedo a arruinarlo xD **

**-Esmeralda (animehearts) ha hablado-**

**Fin del comunicado.**

**Jajaja no se de donde lo saco pero se lo copie xD. (el fin del comunicado hee), para que no lo mal interpreten xD**


	7. Los recuerdos y sueños parte 2

**Hola bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo… lo siento, no es muy bueno.**

**Después de pensarlo un buen creo que pondré Lemon, para aquellos que no saben que significa "Lemon". Investíguenlo ustedes ¬¬.**

**De nuevo gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic xD… lamento el retraso DX.**

7 capitulo: Recuerdos y sueños (parte 2)

-Sasuke… cuanto tiempo a pasado-, decía quedamente el rubio.

-Quien diría que terminaría queriéndote tanto… pero como hermano-, decía irónica la ojiverde, pero aun así en un tono bajo.

-El alumno mas prometedor del equipo 7-, dijo el peliplateado, -Espero y hallas encontrado paz al fin de todo-, continuo.

Los tres ninjas se encontraban frente a "la piedra de los caídos", dedicada a aquellos ninjas que murieron en batalla por Konoha.

-Quizás fue lo mejor para el-, agrego la ojiverde con un tono triste al igual que su semblante, mientras con las yemas de sus dedos tocaba dos nombres, "Uchiha Sasuke" y "Uchiha Obito".

-Quizás-, dijeron ambos shinobis.

----Flash Back (hace 2 o 3 años) ----

**-**Naruto-, decía un joven de ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas, con esfuerzo, -Gracias por todo-, continuo derramando lagrimas, que corrían de sus ojos afilados a sus mejillas y labios, por los cuales un hilo de sangre se hacia presente, -Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano-, le decía con una sonrisa irónica.

-Sasuke-, pronuncio el rubio sollozando, mientras su amigo caía hacia el.

-Dile a Sakura, que espero y pueda perdonarme… por todo-, le pidió viendo de reojo a la pelirosa, que se encontraba recostada inconciente en el suelo a varios metros de ellos.

Cerca del peliplateado puesto que ella había intentado, a pesar de estar herida de gravedad, curar las heridas de su sensei; aun a pesar de haber gastado mucho chacra en curar a los heridos de Konoha, a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Sasuke vas a estar bien-, le dijo el rubio, intentado controlar sus sollozos, mientras lo colocaba en el piso.

-Naruto… idiota, no te das cuenta de que estoy agonizando-, le reprendió ligeramente el Uchiha, ya una vez recostado en el suelo.

-Sasuke, prometí que te traería de vuelta a Konoha, se lo prometí a ella y a ti… muerto no es manera de cumplir esa promesa-, le dijo el rubio totalmente emocionado, sus facciones se descompusieron.

-Sakura a crecido, es fuerte y se que tu también… sabes serás un gran Hokage-, le dijo comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, -Perdónenme-, dijo en tono casi inaudible.

Pronto el joven Uchiha se encontraba en un abismo negro, cállenlo lentamente, la sensación era calida y fría a la vez. "Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi… sensei", pronuncio en el abismo.

-¡Usumaki Naruto!-, escucho un estruendoso grito, proveniente de un Akatsuki que se aproximaba peligrosamente a el y al cuerpo de Sasuke, con una enorme bola de chacra en su mano.

Pronto el peliplateado recobraba el reconocimiento, a causa del dolor de varias de sus heridas. Para observar como otro akatsuki se interponía entre el Usumaki y el akatsuki de percings que se disponía a matarlo.

El rubio quedo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba, era el hombre de mascara anaranjada, -To… Tobi-, pronuncio desconcertado, mientras gotas de sangre del ninja le eran salpicadas.

-Estupido-, dijo sorprendido y desconcertado el ninja de percings (Animehearts: No me acuerdo como se llama xD Pain, Pein).

Pronto salieron de la nada otros cuerpos de Akatsuki, que terminaron dejando agonizando al ninja de mascara anaranjada y quebrada.

-No entiendo-, dijo el rubio, al observar parte del rostro de Tobi.

-Ahora es tu turno-, dijo con una mirada macabra, mientras los cuerpos de Akatsuki se aproximaban al rubio, algunos hiriéndolo, otros no.

Pronto Tobi hizo unos sellos y termino destruyendo a los cuerpos de (Pain/Pein).

-Kakashi-, pronuncio por lo bajo, mientras un hilo de chacra se conectaba con el peliplateado y la ojiverde. Era extraño, el peliplateado comenzaba a sanar y recobrar energías.

Eso basto para hacerlo reaccionar, -Obito-, susurro sorprendido, mientras rápidamente se aproximaba a el, -¿Porque?, ¿como?-, le cuestiono el peliplateado sujetando su cabeza.

-Jejeje, es una larga historia, muy difícil de contar… tenia motivos y las herramientas-, le respondió, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, -Pronto lo sabrás-, dijo por ultimo en tono casi inaudible. Al parecer antes de morir les había dado a la ojiverde y a el lo que le restaba de chacra.

Pronto una gran explosión los lanzo de ahí. El rubio había atacado furiosamente a (Pein/Pain), atravesando su estomago con un rasengan, que a diferencia de los que hacia usualmente, este contenía chacra azul y rojo, y unas aspas sobresalían de el.

----Fin del flash back----

-Ahora se el ¿porque? Y el ¿como?... Obito-, dijo el peliplateado mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-Sasuke, después de todo Naruto te trajo de vuelta a Konoha… a nosotros-, dijo quedamente la ojiverde deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por el nombre de su ex-compañero.

-Aunque solo fuera poco tiempo-, finalizo el rubio.

----Unas horas más tarde (en su casa) -

-Sakura-, llamo el peliplateado, desde la sala

-Mande-, le contesto ella, desde su habitación.

-Vamos a comer ramen hoy… ¿Vas a venir?-, inquirió el peliplateado, ya que, varias veces la hokage mantenía muy ocupada a la ojiverde y por esa razón faltaba a las pequeñas "reuniones".

-Si-, contesto la ojiverde, -¿A que hora?-, inquirió.

-A medio día-, le contesto.

-Ahí estaré-, afirmo con entusiasmo.

----Más tarde en Ichiraku Ramen----

-¡Hola!-, grito entusiasmado el rubio mientras entraba a Ichiraku.

-Como gritas, que fastidio-, le dijo el joven de coleta.

-Shikamaru… ¿Qué tal te va con Temari?-, inquirió el rubio. Ignorando el hecho de que la susodicha estaba aun lado del joven.

-Bien-, contesto Shikamaru ligeramente ruborizado, al igual que la joven rubia de la arena.

-¿Y Sakura?-, pregunto la rubia ojiazul.

-No se Ino, venían detrás de mi, pero creo que soy muy rápido-, fanfarroneo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Eso ni en tus sueños Naruto-, se burlo Kiba, lo cual hizo que el rubio le dirigiera una mirada furiosa.

-Jóvenes… se que están deseosos de hacer arder la llama de la juventud, pero no es un buen momento… esta es una de las pocas veces en la que nos reunimos, no deberían pelear, deberían pasarla bien con sus camaradas-, les dijo Gai, en su puro estilo. (Nota: Todo dramático)

-Esta bien, ya me voy… Gai empezó con sus discursos-, dijo el peliplateado en su típico tono despreocupado, a penas entraba a Ichiraku.

-¡¿Que?!-, exclamo el hombre de mallas verdes. (Nota: no se como se llama con exactitud eso que usa xD)

Naruto y Kiba soltaron grandes carcajadas. Lo cual hizo enfurecer más al ninja de cejas pobladas.

-Kakashi-, le reprendió la ojiverde, -No hagas eso-.

-Mmm… esta bien-, asintió el peliplateado, sin darle más importancia a la discusión.

-Mandilon-, le dio un golpe bajo Gai, como respuesta a su anterior comentario.

Esto hizo enojar al peliplateado y a la ojiverde, quienes estaban a punto de darle un puñetazo doble en la cara.

-Oigan esperen, esperen, no discutan por tonterías, saben que no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear, ya que nos reunimos muy pocas veces-, intervino la joven replica de Gai-sensei.

-¡Ho! Lee, cuanta razón tienes-, le felicito el hombre, con una sonrisa y su pulgar arriba, en su poce más distintiva.

-Si, Kakashi, no creas lo que te dice el cejas de azotador mayor-, le dijo el rubio tranquilizándolo y nombrando a Gai con el apodo que hace un año le habían puesto.

-Emm… Sakura, Naruto tiene razón, no deberíamos pelear-, dijo la joven ojiperla algo avergonzada.

-Esta bien-, dijeron ambos con esfuerzo. (N/A: Recuerden lo querían golpear xD)

El tiempo de paso volando, la reunión casi terminaba, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, todos aun continuaban platicando, jugando o retándose, -Como en el caso de Gai y Kakashi xD-, estaban bastante entretenidos como para percatarse de la ausencia de cierto rubio y cierta ojiperla.

-Hinata… oye me preguntaba si tu-, le decía el rubio nervioso y con un tono rosa en las mejillas.

-Naruto-, murmuro la ojiperla sonrojada, pues cuando la saco de la reunión a tirones, se imaginaba una situación así, pero no pensó que se hiciera realidad.

El rubio trago saliva y continuo, -¿Quieres… ser mi no… mi novia?-, pregunto finalmente.

La ojiperla no contuvo durante mucho su emoción y pronto se abalanzo sobre los brazos del rubio y le dio un beso en los labios, que no paso de ser tierno.

Al terminar, el rubio solo esbozo una gran sonrisa, -Hinata-, fue lo único que dijo, haciendo sonrojar más la susodicha.

Continuara…

**T_T no!!! Se me fue mi valiosa inspiración y pues la otra vez **alondra** me iba a dejar su correo pero no apareció, así que aprovecho para decirles que en mi PERFIL esta mi correo xD.**

**Y que prometo esforzarme en el próximo capitulo, porque sinceramente este capitulo pudo a ver estado MUCHO mejor ¬¬. **

**A parte últimamente se me complica la vida y me están preguntando cosas en la escuela que O///O… muy personales y nadie me dice, ¿porque? T-T, en verdad me están empezando a dar miedo sus preguntas. Luego creo que descubrí una alergia a la pintura de casas (ojala y no sea eso). **

**Ahora si me gane a pulso mi apodo, todo por andar de pervertida, a parte ya todos creen que lo que digo es en doble sentido T-T, ¡Dios! Soy perver pero no tanto. Bueno si digo algunas cosas en doble sentido, pero no siempre **

**¿Me dejan reviews? Acepto criticas si no les gusto el cap. Solo dejen algo por favor.**

Ahi muchas cosas que no entiendo aun de Fanfiction DX


	8. Despues de la guerra viene la ca

**Hola =D **

**Aquí yo comienzo una batalla jejeje que vendría siendo algo así como el clímax de la historia, sino me equivoco o algo sale mal xD. Me gustaría que fueran mas participativos, digo ustedes son los que leen, si hay algo que les gustara que pasara díganme ¬¬. Ya me pidieron algo, así que veré que puedo hacer, "¿veré?" jejeje lo haré xD.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 8: Despues de la guerra viene la ca...**

Konoha estaba casi destruida, había cuerpos inertes por todas partes, enemigos, amigos, inocentes e historias y sueños que llegaban a su final.

-Ka-ka-shi-, escuchaba una voz femenina, el jounin que yacía en el suelo, agonizante. Su sangre estaba esparcida en la superficie gélida y áspera del suelo, dándole a este una textura algo pegajosa conforme coagulaba la sangre.

-No… mueras-, le suplico la voz con esfuerzo, -No pue-des mo-rir-, le dijo la voz mientras poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

Pronto sintió la calida mano de la chica, -Descuida Hi-Hinata… no me perdonaría… morir sin ver antes a Sakura-, dijo respirando con dificultad y esfuerzo.

-Espero poder… verlo-, dijo antes de quedar inconsciente la joven ojiperla.

-Naruto vendrá pronto-, dijo el jounin sujetando la muñeca de la joven, así podría sentir su pulso.

----En otro lugar----

-¡Naruto!-, gritaba la ojiverde, mientras observaba caer al rubio desde los rostros de los Hokage, que estaban ya irreconocibles; su cuerpo estaba inerte y cubierto de un color carmesí, debido a la perdida de sangre y la caída que propiciaba el esparcimiento de esta.

-Lo siento-, murmuro el rubio, sintiendo como poco a poco la vida se le iba sin poder hacer nada, como poco a poco los parpados le pesaban y se cerraban.

-¡No, Naruto!-, grito desesperada, al ver que no hacia nada para detener su caída. Estaba igualmente desesperada y frustrada al no poder hacer algo ella misma; al estar incrustada a una dura piedra, todo gracias a una espada bañada en chacra.

-Naruto, Sakura-, decía ya muy débil el pelinegro de cejas pobladas, -¡Naruto!-, grito, intentando concienciar a este.

----En otro lugar----

-Ino-, le decía un joven pelinegro, que a penas y se podía sostener de pie, pero aun así lucho por acercarse a la joven.

-Sai, ¿Qué haces?-, le dijo desde el suelo, donde se encontraba casi inconciente la chica de coleta.

-No se… solo sentí que debía hacerlo-, pronuncio finalmente antes de caer inconsciente.

-Maldición, hasta aquí pudimos llegar-, dijo enojada otra joven rubia (Temari), mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Temari… yo ya no puedo moverme-, le dijo Ino.

-Yo tampoco-, le respondió, mientras se dejaba caer, -Shikamaru-, pronuncio derramando unas lagrimas.

-Lo siento-, le dijo Ino, -Tenemos que confiar en que estarán bien-, continuo, esta vez acompañando a Temari en sus sollozos.

-Ese tonto tiene que sobrevivir-, dijo Kiba, quien se encontraba aun lado de Akamaru, que estaba gravemente herido, -¿Verdad Akamaru?-, le pregunto a su can, quien respondió con un ladrido a pesar de estar casi agonizando.

Fue entonces cuando ambas jóvenes dejaron de sollozar y vieron como Kiba a pesar de tener a un lado a su fiel mascota, casi muerta, aun así mantenía la esperanza de que viviría, de que todos iban a sobrevivir.

----En otro lugar----

-Shikamaru, no mueras-, decía una mujer de pelo negro y encantadores ojos carmín (Kurenai), mientras utilizaba algo de el chacra que le restaba para curarlo.

Por su parte el chico de coleta no abría los ojos, se limitaba a gemir por el dolor de sus heridas, -Te-ma-ri-, pronuncio con esfuerzo, -No voy a… morir, tu… tampoco-, dijo intentando incorporarse, pero fallo, no tenia suficiente chacra.

La gran mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha, Jounin, Anbu, Genin, Chunin; el clan Hyuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, todos se unieron formando una sola fuerza, para tener una mayor ventaja y hasta los aldeanos, habían peleado con todas sus energías, logrando derrotar así a la mayoría de las fuerzas enemigas.

**(Nota: Todo pasaba al mismo tiempo… no se si me explico)**

----De vuelta con Naruto, Sakura y Rock lee----

-Todo el entrenamiento… fue en vano-, dijo Sakura enojada, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, llenas de dolor, frustración, rabia. Pronto sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido que casi sentía que salía de su pecho, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Una voz se hizo presente, "Tu amado Kakashi esta muerto", le decía una y otra vez, lo que desencadeno algo peor en ella.

-Sakura-, dijo el rubio volviendo en si, al sentir como su amiga comenzaba a emitir un chacra, diferente, aterradoramente distinto e igual al mismo tiempo al que se despertaba con el Ikadiam. Pronto el rubio fue victima de esa voz que atormentaba a la ojiverde, "Hinata esta muerta". El eco era tan fuerte que no pudo negarlo, y pronto el chacra del zorro comenzó a apoderarse de el.

Un grito desgarrador por parte de ambos, junto a una ola expansiva alerto a toda Konoha o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Al fin, una verdadera pelea-, dijo burlón, un hombre pelirrojo con una capucha café y ropa algo maltratada, -Al fin esos dos, demostraran si son merecedores de remplazar a los sanin-, continuo, mientras el viento le quitaba la capucha dejando ver las marcas en sus mejillas y ojos morados, con un contorno carmesí.

**(Nota: Sasuke supero a Orochimaru, solo falta que demuestren que Naruto supero a Jiraya y Sakura a Tsunade, supuestamente aquí xD)**

Pronto a la ojiverde los ojos se le tornaron morados y las mejillas con las líneas negras que se mostraban cada vez que despertaba el Ikadiam, solo que esta vez comenzaban a esparcirse a su cuello y hombros.

Naruto comenzó a tomar un color rojo y emanar el chacra del zorro, solo que esta vez eran 7 colas las que comenzaban a salir, ya le había ocurrido antes por lo cual los ninjas y aldeanos sabían a lo que se atenían y se alejaron lo mas posible.

-Grrr-, gruño el enorme zorro esquelético, que se había formado a partir del rubio.

-Aggg-, gemía la ojiverde con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y arrodillada, mientras las marcas se extendían.

-No te perdonaremos-, dijeron ambos en unísono y con esfuerzo.

-Jajaja… nadie pide su perdón-, se burlo el hombre, muy confiado de sus habilidades. –Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno… ustedes no son rivales-, continuo aun mas confiado en si.

Pronto el Uzumaki o lo que quedo de el, comenzó a lanzar grandes burbujas en contra del hombre, sin importar el daño que causara a terceros.

-Mierda, Naruto no te salgas de control, no ahora-, decía conteniendo su furia la pelirosa, mientras quitaba la espada que la mantenía incrustada en la roca.

De un momento a otro, el zorro esquelético rojo, se encontraba estampado en las ruinas de las cabezas de los hokage, mientras una de sus colas desaparecía.

-¿Co-como?-, dijo sorprendida la pelirosa, mientras observaba al hombre acercarse a ella. "¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?", pensaba aterrada y sorprendida, aun intentando desencajar la espada.

-¿Te sorprendes niña?-, le pregunto burlón el hombre, mientras ponia una mano en la espada.

"¿Niña?... pero si apenas soy un poco menor que el y tengo 18 años", se cuestiono la joven.

-Que tonta, creí que alguien de mi clan seria más hábil mentalmente-, dijo simulando decepción el hombre.

-¿Tu clan?-, inquirió petrificada la joven.

-Si, mi clan-, le contesto con una sonrisa macabra, mientras desencajaba lentamente la espada, proporcionándole mas dolor a la joven. -¿Creías que unos ojos tan valiosos y poderosos se podían dar en un clan tan absurdo como el "Haruno"?, no me hagas reír-, continuo. -Ahora esta aldea pagara muy caro mi destierro y el de mi familia-, dijo abriendo los ojos como platos y mirando fijamente a la Haruno.

Sakura solo parpadeo un instante, antes de tener toda una historia en su cabeza, en sus ojos, era como si el Ikadiam pudiera transportar ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos de un cuerpo a otro.

-Mientes-, le dijo la ojiverde, con determinación y una sonrisa satisfactoria, -No soy tan estupida para caer en algo como esto… entrene mucho tiempo con Kakashi y Naruto, como para saber de que es capaz el Ikadiam-, continuo ahora siendo ella quien contraatacaba con la mirada, que a diferencia de la del hombre, se tornaba dorada en la orilla, no carmesí.

-¡Maldita!-, exclamo, antes de dirigirse a ella y darle una patada en el estomago, pero para su sorpresa era un clon de sombra, no hecho por ella, sino por el Uzumaki. El hábilmente creo un clon que sustituyo a la Haruno antes del impacto, y ahora se hallaba sujetando por detrás al hombre, mientras ella formaba sellos con sus manos.

-Aun en este estado, el de 6 colas puedo ser algo conciente de mis acciones, ahora que he aprendido a lidiar con el zorro-, dijo el Uzumaki mientras se levantaba de los escombros que quedaron al ser estrellado contra las ruinas de las cabezas de los hokage.

"No puedo hacerlo Naruto", se comunico mentalmente la joven, haciendo una mueca para demostrar el problema, del desangro provocado por la espada.

"Vas a tener que utilizarlo al máximo… no puedes rendirte por una pequeña herida", le comento en pensamientos, animándola.

"Es peligroso, bien podría matar a la mitad de los sobrevivientes al azar", le comento en un hilo de pensamiento. "Si llego a matarlos no me lo perdonare"

-Se que es peligroso, por eso quiero que intentes tomarlo de mi-, dijo, dejando los pensamientos atrás.

-No tengo opción-, dijo frustrada, mientras en el suelo unos hilos de chacra comenzaban a partir de donde ella se ubicaba, la gran mayoría se dirigió al Uzumaki, pero otra parte se extendió a los aldeanos de Konoha.

-Perdón-, se disculpo antes de comenzar a extraer chacra de sus cuerpos, "esta técnica solo desperdicia chacra pero es efectiva, si tan solo pudiera controlarla bien", pensaba furiosa.

-Aggg-, un gemido del "zorro", la alerto y volteo a verlo, pronto, ese cuerpo comenzó a tomar la forma original de Naruto. -Descuida estoy bien-, le grito, para que no se desconcentrara tanto.

----Todo Konoha----

Todo Konoha observaba el gran esfuerzo del Uzumaki y la Haruno. Los que continuaban de pie, depositaron su confianza en ellos tras ser informados de lo que pasaba gracias algunos Hyuga, mientras los inconcientes solo eran capas de sentir tres fuerzas increíblemente poderosas.

-Kakashi-, murmuro la ojiperla, pues el peliplateado ya no se encontraba donde ella.

-Sakura-, dijo el pelinegro, al verla a la distancia. (Rock lee)

-La frentona, esta haciendo algo grande-, dijo burlona Ino.

-Pero que chica mas problemática-, dijo el chico de coleta.

Los ladridos de un perro alertaron al castaño, una hermosa joven estaba curando las heridas de Akamaru. -Gracias-, le agradeció el castaño.

-Espero no llegar tan tarde-, pronuncio un pelirrojo a la distancia, seguido por unos ninjas de la arena.

----De vuelta en la batalla----

-Esta listo Naruto-, le advirtió la ojiverde con una bola de chacra en sus manos.

Pronto el rubio se acerco a gran velocidad, con chacra rojo en las manos, era tan intenso que era visible y brillante.

-Suéltame-, gritaba el hombre mientras intentaba soltarse intentando utilizar el Ikadiam, pero era frustrado por el Ikadiam de la Haruno que impedía la transmisión de este.

-Solo tienes 10 segundos-, le advirtió Sakura y en un intercambio rápido, la bola de chacra pasó de la mano de la Haruno a las del rubio, que velozmente y sin desperdiciar un segundo, incrusto la bola en el rostro del hombre, destruyendo y matando a este. Creando así una ola expansiva y destructiva.

El cuerpo de Sakura, como el de los demás en un radio de 100 metros, salio disparado por la onda de aire expansiva; como ella al traspasar la bola de chacra traspasaba también gran parte del suyo, quedo inconciente y lo ultimo que sintió, fue unos fuertes brazos sujetándola y una ligera brisa en su rostro.

----Tiempo después (varias semanas) ----

El Kazekage (N/A: no se si se escribe así), Gaara, había apoyado a Konoha en su reconstrucción, así como las otras aldeas brindaban apoyo, mas por conveniencia que por solidaridad, pero aun así la ayuda era bien recibida.

-Haruno Sakura-, pronuncio el pelirrojo, al ver despertar a la ojiverde.

-Kakashi -, pronuncio despertándose, -¡Kakashi!-, pronuncio ya más emocionada al percatarse de una presencia y no un sueño. –Agg, mis ojos, no te puedo ver bien-, le dijo tallándose con las manos.

-Lo más probable es que sea por el uso del Ikadiam-, le dijo acercándose más a ella. Pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, ella pronto lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Sa-sa-kura -, pronuncio sonrojado el pelirrojo al terminar el beso.

-¿Sakura?-, dijo el peliplateado entrando a la habitación.

-Ka-kashi-, pronuncio nerviosa, volteando a ver a otro lado, ya que no lo localizaba bien.

-Hola-, dijo Gaara, sin moverse un centímetro.

-Vuelvo luego si quieren-, dijo algo disgustado. **(N/A: ¿Disgustado? Celoso mas bien xD)**

-¡No!-, le dijo ella, casi suplicante.

-¿Ustedes… ustedes son pareja?-, pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo, alejándose un poco.

-Si-, contesto bastante furioso el peliplateado.

-Kakashi Hatake, tienes que ayudar en la restauración-, entro una rubia de atributos enormes, regañando al peliplateado.

-Hokage-sama-, dijo sudando frió el peliplateado, -Sakura, ya despertó-, le dijo.

-Sakura, que alegría que ya estés bien-, le dijo la rubia abrazándola.

-Gracias-, le agradeció la ojiverde, mientras la rubia la soltaba y se alejaba un poco para vigilar que el peliplateado no se diera a la fuga. –Aunque no puedo ver bien-, le comento.

-No puedes ver bien-, dijo con sarcasmo el peliplateado, mientras salía de la habitación.

-Me confundiste con el, ¿cierto?-, inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Si-, contesto sonrojada.

-¿De que hablan?-, pregunto la rubia.

-Es que Kakashi… yo bese a… pero creí que era… ¡NO!-, dijo casi llorando la ojiverde y nerviosa.

-Entiendo… entonces me apurare para que vallas a hablar con el pronto-, le dijo la rubia mientras curaba los ojos de la Haruno, haciendo que recuperara la vista.

-Ya me voy-, dijo levantándose de la cama, pero antes de salir, noto que no traía su ropa, sino una bata, lo cual la hizo sonrojar al voltear a ver a Gaara y Tsunade-sama.

-Te traeré tu ropa-, le dijo la rubia.

-Ya me voy-, dijo el pelirrojo saliendo, -Cuídate amiga… y descuida si quieres yo le explico-, le sugirió.

-No… no,no, tengo que hablar con el en persona-, le contesto, -Pero gracias-, le dijo abrazándolo, -Me saludas a tu novia-, agrego esto en un tono un poco mas picaron.

-Esta bien-, le contesto Gaara con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

----Un rato después (en casa del equipo 7) ----

-Kakashi, escúchame-, le suplicaba la ojiverde.

-Con lo que vi me basta-, le dijo el peliplateado, a punto de salir por una ventana.

-Discúlpame, no sabía que era Gaara-, le dijo antes de que saliera.

-Que excusa tan tonta-, le dijo y luego salio de la casa, dirigiéndose al bosque.

-¡Lo haces todo tan difícil!-, le grito la ojiverde, quien lo seguía.

-Nadie te obliga a que sigas conmigo-, le dijo enojado, acelerando el paso, -¡Ya vete!-, le grito.

-Nadie me obliga a estar contigo… eso lo se, pero yo estoy contigo porque yo quiero-, le dijo comenzando a sollozar. –No podía ver bien y me confundí-, continuo, -Perdóname-, dijo deteniéndose en la copa de un árbol.

-¡Maldita sea!-, exclamo deteniéndose y dirigiéndose a ella. –No puedo verte llorar así-, le dijo.

-Pero yo en verdad… discúlpame, no podía ver bien por el Ikadiam-, se disculpo sollozando mas, pero esto la desconcentro e hizo que resbalara de la rama del árbol.

-Lo siento-, se disculpo el peliplateado con ella, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, evitando hábilmente que ella cayera al suelo. Tenia que analizar bien la situación, después de todo Sakura estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente a causa del Ikadiam, seria normal la desorientación y ceguera.

-Yo te amo Kakashi-, le dijo aferrándose a el con sus brazos.

-Yo igual… te amo-, le dijo, comenzando a avanzar, regresando de nuevo a su casa. Donde hablaron con más paciencia y aclararon bien las cosas. (**N/A: Me dio flojera continuar la situación xD… me cae si seguía iba ser dramático xDDD)**

----En la casa Hyuga----

-Hinata, duele, duele-, gritaba el rubio, mientras la joven ojiperla curaba algunas heridas recientes, por un entrenamiento.

-Que tonto-, murmuro Neji, que pasaba "casualmente" por ahí cada 15 minutos seguido por el sr. Hyuga, el padre de Hinata.

-Naruto, ya esta-, dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias-, le dijo besándola en la mejilla, -Esta genial ¡de veras!-, continuo, elogiando el gran trabajo de la joven.

-De nada Naruto-, le contesto ella algo sonrojada.

-Oye Hinata, ¿quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku?-, le pregunto el rubio eufórico y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, gracias-, le contesto ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa, entonces el rubio pronto tiro de su brazo, apresurado por salir de ahí.

-Espera Naruto-, le dijo la ojiperla frenando.

-Voy por mi chamarra, ahorita vuelvo-, le dijo, antes de desparecer tras una puerta.

-¡Uzumaki!-, grito un hombre alto de cabellera castaña con unas cuantas canas, -No te malpases con mi hija, porque si no, juro que te matare-, le advirtió.

-Descuide, no lo haré-, le contesto el rubio algo espantado, -Yo quiero mucho a Hinata, no haría eso-, dijo mientras su mente se despojaba de cientos de pensamientos perversos.

-Naruto, listo-, dijo la ojiperla, que se detuvo al ver a su padre y al Uzumaki hablando. Pues bien sabía lo celoso que su padre podría llegar a ser.

-¡Ahh! Hinata ya estas lista, ¡genial!-, le dijo tomándola del brazo y apresurándose a salir de la mansión Hyuga.

-Adiós padre, adiós Neji-, les grito, mientras se despedía con la mano a lo lejos.

----En Ichiraku----

-¡Hola!-, saludo eufórico el rubio al dueño y su hija.

-¡Hola! Naruto-, le saludo la mujer, con una tierna sonrisa, -Veo que bienes muy contento hoy… quizás sea por la linda compañía-, continuo en un tono algo picaron.

-¡Ahh! Si, jejeje-, respondió algo sonrojado, con una mano en la nuca, por el tono que había usado la mujer. Claro que Hinata reacciono igual.

-Vamos Sakura, ¡por favor!-, escucharon decir a alguien en un tono algo suplicante.

-¡Kakashi, Sakura!-, grito el rubio, con una gran sonrisa.

-Naruto, Hinata… que bueno verlos-, le respondió con una sonrisa la ojiverde al oír tremendo grito por parte del rubio.

-Veo que Ichiraku se ha vuelto muy popular-, bromeo el peliplateado (n_n). –¡Haa! Por cierto… Hola-, les saludo a los presentes, que correspondieron al saludo.

-¿Oye y porque le suplicabas a Sakura?-, le pregunto el rubio.

-¿Qué?... este yo… estaba jugando-, respondió nervioso el peliplateado, mientras la ojiverde se encontraba con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Oh, ¿entonces porque se ponen nerviosos?-, les pregunto el rubio en tono acusante.

-Na-Naruto, no creo que este bien que hagas eso-, le "reprendió" la ojiperla.

-Esta bien-, le respondió el rubio, -Pero su nerviosismo me deja con muchas dudas-, agrego, pero nadie continuo con ese tema.

Pronto Hinata y Naruto se marcharon, pues ya eran las 7 de la noche, y Hinata tenía un estricto horario cuando salía con chicos. **(N/A: No es para burlarse de nadie)**

-Ahorita vuelvo-, le dijo Sakura al Hatake.

-Si, te espero-, le respondió este con su ojito feliz.

-Seria bueno que te comieras lo que pediste-, le dijo mirando el tazón de ramen que yacía intacto frente a el.

-Si lo haré-, le contesto, volteando a ver el tazón y tomando sus palillos.

-¡Vaya!-, dijo la joven hija del dueño de Ichiraku, -No esperaba verte sin mascara otra vez-, bromeo algo sonrojada.

-Si, probablemente, aunque era de esperarse-, le respondió el peliplateado, haciendo notar lo lógico de la situación.

-Creo que si-, respondió ella y luego dio un gran suspiro, -Pero quien diría que te gustan las jovencitas inocentes-, continúo bromeando en tono pícaro, -Supongo que te gusta ser el sensei-, soltó una risita al final.

-¡¿Qué?!-, dijo nervioso.

-Estaba bromeando no te alteres-, le respondió ella.

El Hatake suspiro aliviado, de hecho el también se había cuestionado eso (¿Le gustaba ser el sensei de aquella joven pelirosa que lo volvía loco?). Pronto termino de comer, tal y como era su costumbre, lo hacia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para exponer su rostro el menor tiempo posible.

-Kakashi-, le dijo Sakura al acercarse, -Ya es algo tarde, no crees-, continuo inocentemente.

-Tienes razón-, le contesto… así que pago la cuenta y se despidieron de Ayame.

**FIN… de este capitulo jejeje. Despues de la Guerra viene la calma**

**Bueno gracias a los que dejan reviews.**

**JAAA!! Ya tenia este capitulo, nomás que no lo había subido, porque no había tenido tiempo, perdón.**

**Y emmm dentro de 1 o 2 capítulos mas llegara el final O.O**


	9. Al fin

**Perdón por la demora**

**CAPITULO 9: Al fin!!**

-Sakura, Kakashi-, decía el rubio escandaloso, en tono suplicante.

-No Naruto-, le respondió la ojiverde.

-Lo siento Naruto-, le dijo el peliplateado con una mano en el cuello y el otro deteniendo uno de sus tantos libros para adultos.

-Pero… ahhhh!, ¿Tienen idea de lo que significa esta misión para mi?-, les dijo aun suplicando.

-Va a ir Hinata de que te quejas-, le dijo la ojiverde ya algo irritada.

-¿De que me quejo?-, pregunto irónico.

-Si ya se Neji va a ir y no los dejara en paz-, respondió la joven.

-Lo siento Naruto, no podemos reemplazarlo… a parte lo mas seguro es que el padre de Hinata lo haya querido así-, le respondió el peliplateado.

-¡Ya se!, lo que ustedes quieren es quedarse solos-, les dijo apuntándolos con el dedo índice de manera acusativa.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-, le pregunto enojada la pelirosa.

-Exactamente lo que piensas-, le contesto este igual de disgustado. Y tan pronto lo dijo recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Sakura.

-Naruto, si lo que quieres es acostarte con Hinata, no creo que una misión sea lo ideal-, le dijo el peliplateado algo enojado.

-Eso ya lo se, a parte Hinata no es una cualquiera para aceptar algo así-, respondió el rubio, quien se detuvo a pensar lo que había dicho. –Lo siento Sakura-, se disculpo cayendo en cuenta de su error.

-Eres un idiota-, le respondió ella.

-Tienes razón-, le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso nadie lo discute-, agrego Kakashi, haciendo que la ojiverde soltara una risita.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que hacer la misión con Neji-, finalizo el rubio.

----Un día después----

Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban sentados en el sillón hablando.

-Ya oscureció-, dijo Sakura viendo de reojo la ventana.

-Si-, le respondió el peliplateado, -A todo esto… es la primera vez que estamos solos en casa sin Naruto… bueno desde que tu y yo…-, dijo el peliplateado, quien fue callado por un repentino beso.

-Te amo-, le susurro al oído la ojiverde.

-Yo también te amo-, le contesto el peliplateado, levantándose del sillón con Sakura en sus brazos. –Quiero que seas mi mujer-, le susurro al oído y luego la beso apasionadamente.

-Quiero ser tuya Kakashi-, le dijo ella afirmando lo que era obvio.

-----Bueno aquí empieza el Lemon, es la primera vez que escribo uno asi que… no se enojen, si, emmm… me sale mal xD. _**ADVERTENCIA:**_ No es apto para menores. **Si me conoces NO lo leas xD y saltate esta parte... porque eres muy inocente para leer esto... es enserio... abajo marco donde ppueden volver a leer.. esto tambien va para los que no quieran leer el lemon xD**

Kakashi no se daba el lujo de perder el tiempo, tan pronto entraron a la habitación se deshizo de gran parte de la ropa de Sakura. Dejándola solo con su ropa interior.

Sakura imito lo que hacia el peliplateado, pero el nerviosismo de que fuera su primera vez la hacia algo torpe con las manos o demasiado brusca al momento de quitar la vestimenta. Así que el Jounin la ayudaba, quitándose parte de la ropa el solo y la que le quedaba a ella.

Pronto los dos cuerpos apretados uno contra otro, cayeron en la cama, dejando el montón de ropas desparramadas por toda la habitación.

Nada era visible al exterior, pero el sonido se feroces besos, de los inquietos movimientos, los gemidos y murmullos de gozo, anunciaban el comienzo de su verdadero disfrute y el final del esperar lujurioso de ambos ninjas. Por fin podrían estar juntos como hombre y mujer; ella seria suya, solo suya y el se entregaría a ella con el corazón en la mano, en cuerpo y alma le correspondería, el a ella… y ella a el.

Por fin comenzaría la única batalla que ambos esperaban con ansia.

Kakashi paseaba con sus labios y lengua por el cuerpo de Sakura, deteniéndose a jugar en los bien formados pechos de esta, lamiéndolos y mordisqueando sus pezones suavemente. Mientras ella se limitaba a entrecerrar los ojos y juguetear con los plateados cabellos del Jounin, mientras gemía levemente de placer.

-¿Te gusta?-, preguntaba de el vez en cuando, solo para que ella asintiera.

Besaban sus cuellos con deseos vampiricos, pero suaves. Al peliplateado, se le cruzaban muchas cosas en la mente que podría hacer, pero se las guardaba para las "clases" más avanzadas, no quería presionarla ni que ella hiciera algo que no era de su agrado solo por complacer sus egoístas deseos carnales.

Después de algo de preámbulo, el jounin introdujo primero uno y luego dos de sus dedos a la intimidad de su ex-alumna, sintiendo así su humedad y brindándole mas placer, estimulándola. Ella por su parte, le dio a entender al peliplateado que ya estaba lista.

El se puso en posición y abrió aun mas las piernas de la joven, comenzando a penetrarla con suavidad, un grito medio ahogado de ella anuncio el rompimiento de su barrera, pronto sus gemidos mezclados con una ola de placer y dolor, se transformaban en gemidos de un placer jamás antes experimentado por ella. Entre gemidos ella decía el nombre de su amante, -Kakashi-, una y otra vez.

Pronto las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y el peliplateado comenzaba a sentir más y más el calor. El rostro de Sakura se distorsiono anunciando el primer orgasmo que le proporcionaría Hatake Kakashi esa noche.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ya puedes leer de nuevo personita que si me conoce xD**

----Después de tanto darle y darle xD----

La joven pelirosa comenzaba abrir los ojos, por culpa de los rayos del sol. Busco a Kakashi con anhelo en sus brazos, pero no sintió nada.

-¿Kakashi?-, pregunto incorporándose y tallándose los ojos. Alcanzando a ver una nota en un pequeño mueble aun lado de la cama.

"Sakura, perdóname por no quedarme a despertarte.

Se me había olvidado que hoy tenía que salir de misión.

Te amo, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

PD: Lamento que la carta sea tan corta."

**JEJE BUENO PSS ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO xD**

**Perdón por la demora, pero había tenido que hacer muchas cosas y a parte estuve a punto de reprobar Química de no ser porque me dieron una segunda oportunidad xD.**

**Y logre quedar en la prepa de NERDs que yo quería xD. O_OU (sin ofender :3)**

**Tengo ideas, dos para One-shot y una para un Fanfic xD… todos de KakaSaku y otro fic pero de Hellsing AxS**

**Pronto los subiré…. Y el próximo capitulo será el ultimo de este fic, espérenlo**

**COMENTEN *w***


	10. Nesecito hacer algo

**soHola n_n**

**Perdón por la enorme tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo ni la inspiración suficiente para continuarlo.**

**Aparte había algo que no me cuadraba en los ¿One-shot? en los que trabajo xD, de KakaSaku y AluSeras. Que por cierto llevo siglos intentando "escribirlos" bien u.u**

**Capitulo 10: Necesito hacer algo**

Kakashi se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su casa, su hogar, el lugar donde tuvo la dicha de "conocer" a la mujer más maravillosa, la única a la que le entrego totalmente su corazón… la única que pudo y puede cuidar bien su corazón, alma y vida.

"¡Sakura me matara, lo hará!", pensaba el peliplateado, "No pensé que la misión se prolongaría 2 semanas… ella debe estar pensando que soy una porquería de hombre por dejarla en la cama con una miserable nota de disculpas, justo después de hacerle el amor", seguía pensando con los nervios destrozados. Angustiado.

Cuando al fin llego, sin pensarlo un segundo, se dirigió directo a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura.

Los tenues rayos de luz del amanecer apenas dejaban observar dos siluetas en la cama, el rostro de Sakura estaba visible mientras el rostro de la otra persona estaba cubierto por la ligera sabana con la que se tapaban.

Una cruel y dolorosa punzada llego al corazón del ninja; estaba furioso, iba a saber a toda costa quien era el maldito desgraciado, aprovechado, baja novias, que osó dormir con su amada Sakura.

"¡Lo matare!... ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto Sakura?... fui un estupido… esto es mi culpa", pensaba enfurecido mientras entraba por la ventana y se dirigía a la cama donde ellos se encontraban, iba con toda la intención de matar, con la ira recorriendo todo su cuerpo sin dejar un gramo de racionalidad.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!-, grito fuertemente ¿Hinata?, al ser descubierta por el ninja que la amenazaba con un kunaí, que pronto le fue arrebatado por Sakura seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cara que logro hacer que callera de sentón en el suelo y algo desorientado.

"¿Qué hace Hinata con Sakura?, la deje tan decepcionada que fue capaz de salir con otra mujer", fue lo primero que pensó el peliplateado después del golpe. **(NOTA: si que lo atonto el golpe xD)**

-¿Kakashi? -, dijo confundida Sakura.

-¡Hinata, Sakura!-, entraron gritando Naruto, Neji y Hanabi, ya armados.

-¿Qué paso?-, le pregunto Naruto algo confundido a Hinata.

-No… no se-, le respondió igual de confundida y ciertamente algo aterrada.

-Descuiden fue kakashi-, dijo Sakura mientras observaba al peliplateado con una mirada un poco triste y luego volteando a ver a los demás con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo siento-, se disculpo el peliplateado evitando el contacto visual con todos. –Es que pensé que Sakura… no sabia que era Hinata-

-¡ BAKA!-, le grito molesta la kunoichi, proporcionándole otro fuerte golpe y saliendo de la habitación.

Por un momento todos los demás se quedaron perplejos observando la escena.

-¿Sakura no esta saliendo con Hinata o alguien mas?-, pregunto aun en el suelo el peliplateado.

-¡Hinata es mía!-, le dijo Naruto, provocando miradas asesinas de parte de la hermana y el primo de esta.

-¡Baka!-, dijo Hanabi vienfo al rubio y al peliplateado.

-Hinata durmió con Sakura porque Shino enfermo y accidentalmente provoco una plaga de insectos en la casa de los Hyuga-, le explico Neji molesto. **(NOTA: al enfermarse no supo lo que hacía y termino provocando (ordenando) una plaga en la casa de los Hyuga)**

Pronto se escucho un golpe y un ligero temblor. Hinata se había desmallado y caído de la cama.

-----Dos horas más tarde-----

Los huéspedes se habían marchado y Naruto de una manera inteligente y cortes de su parte también.

En la habitación de Sakura.

-Sakura, no sabes cuanto lamento el haberte dejado así, después de hacer el amor… he estado bastante preocupado por ti-, le explicaba el peliplateado al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Es tan fácil pedir perdón!-, le reprochaba enojada.

-Lo siento no pensé que la misión se alargaría por ese derrumbe que hubo en los caminos hacia la aldea de la arena-, le explicaba aun preocupado.

-¡Baka! Ni siquiera me estas escuchando-, le dijo Sakura comenzando a sollozar.

-Lo siento-, dijo el ninja que dándose callado mientras escuchaba el llanto de Sakura.

-Tu te fuiste ese día y solo dejaste una estúpida nota ¿Cómo crees que me senti?-, comenzó a hablar de nuevo la kunoichi pero aun sollozando, -Dos semanas sin saber de ti… ¡estaba muy preocupada!-, por un momento su sollozar aumento, pero el peliplateado solo continuaba escuchándola aunque el tan solo escucharla hablar de ese modo lo lastimaba increíblemente.

-Al fin regresaste y no sabia como reaccionar, después de todo me "sorprendiste"… pero ¡NO TENIAS DERECHO DE SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE TE SERIA INFIEL! ¡no tenias porque haber pensado eso!... eso me duele mucho-, le dijo la kunoichi hasta que el llanto quebró su voz impidiéndole poder continuar hablando. **(NOTA: Sakura es un mar de lagrimas)**

-Sakura lo siento-, se disculpo el peliplateado.

En ese instante toda la casa quedo en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la kunoichi. Kakashi se quedo sentado aun lado de la puerta de Sakura y esta recostada en la cama llorando hasta quedarse dormida. **(NOTA: paso un buen tiempo que trágico xD)**

"Toc toc"

–¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo entrar?-, le preguntaba preocupado pues ya no escuchaba ningún "ruido" proveniente de la habitación.

"Toc toc"

-Entrare por la ventana si no abres la puerta-, le advirtió pero nadie contesto. "Maldición ya me preocupo", pensó mientras desaparecía en una nueve de humo y reaparecía en la ventana de la habitación de la kunoichi.

La joven se encontraba recostada en la cama, sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar tanto y en su rostro se reflejaba su sentir, aun dormida parecía estar molesta y preocupada.

Kakashi se acerco silenciosamente hacia la cama, -Sakura, despierta-, le dijo suavemene mientras con su mano empujaba quedamente su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observo en silencio por unos instantes, -¿Por qué Kakashi?-, le pregunto.

-Porque soy un "Baka"-, le contesto con un ligero humor pues ella y Hanabi se lo habían dicho ya.

La ojiverde pronto lo abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon al igual que a al peliplateado.

----Varios días después (casa de Sai)----

-Sai, no pienso hacer lo que me pides-, le decía Sakura sonrojada.

-Apuesto a que a Kakashi le gustara-, le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en la cara, como si se tratase de un tema trivial.

-Bueno quizás… digo ¡NO!-, le contesto ella molesta y aun mas roja.

-¡Por favor! Eres perfecta para este proyecto-, le suplico el pelinegro.

Parecía hablar enserio, Sakura jamás lo había visto con ese "rostro" con tanta determinación, bueno eso solo había ocurrido en una ocasión anterior pero no era lo mismo.

-¿Por qué Sai?-, pregunto extrañada.

-Sakura he leído muchas novelas… en muchas hablan de una adolescente que se enamora de su maestro, sin embargo, esa relación no dura mucho porque la chica se da cuenta que desperdicio su juventud con alguien a quien creyó amar infinitamente sin darse cuenta que solo era una ilusión por su inexperiencia-, le contesto Sai con seriedad **(NOTA: no se porque me imagino a Sai con cara de enfermo mental xD)**, -Sakura… últimamente creo que siento que te amo y no quiero que te lastimen-, continuo y luego agacho la cabeza.

-Sai… No hay duda de que leer afecta tu "cordura"-, le contesto ella agachándose para poder ver el rostro de Sai. Estaba sorprendido por la contestación.

-Tú no me amas solo me estimas a veces sucede eso cuando se es amigos por tanto tiempo-, continuo con una sonrisa.

-Amigos… por tanto tiempo-, repitió el confundido.

-Si Sai, es normal tener presentes a tus amigos y no querer que les suceda nada malo-, le dijo Sakura.

-¿Entonces esto no es amor?-, pregunto confundido.

-Es amor sin duda, pero hay distintas clases de amor-, le dijo ella como respuesta, -De todos modos quiero que hagamos ese proyecto-, le dijo finalmente y luego se fue escapando por una ventana de la casa.

-Sera mejor que prepare las cosas para mañana-, murmuro Sai y salió por la ventana.

----Al día siguiente----

-No puedo creer que la vieja de Tsunade-sama me allá prohibido tener misiones "por mi propio bien"-, decía molesto Naruto.

-Eso te pasa por llevar a Hinata dos horas después de su toque de queda y para colmo desmallada-, le dijo la ojiverde.

-Agradece que su padre y Neji no te mataron ese mismo día-, le dijo Kakashi en tono burlón, -Como sea yo tampoco tengo misiones, al parecer me asignaran un grupo nuevo de genin para su prueba-, continuo, al parecer eso le traía recuerdos.

-Así que un nuevo equipo-, murmuro Naruto, -¿Por qué no me asignan uno ami? Esos niños estarían impresionados de que el próximo Hokage de Konoha sea su senssei-.

-¡Jaja!-, se rieron los tres en unisonó.

-¡Ahhhh! Recibe el poderoso golpe del gran Star-, escucharon el grito de un pequeño niño de cabello alborotado y aspecto un poco salvaje.

-¡Star!-, grito otro pequeño niño de cabello blanco antes de recibir el golpe en la cara. Pronto sobo su mejilla aguantando las lagrimas y el dolor, -¡Me tomaste desprevenido!-, le dijo el chico como defensa.

-No el gran Star te ha vencido jajaja-, le dijo Star.

-Pero que chico tan enérgico-, dijo Kakashi.

-Me recuerda a Naruto-, dijo Sakura (**Nota: cara de Sakura -.-U** y cualquier parecido con Black Star es mera coincidencia).

-Me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer hoy-, dijo Sakura, -Luego nos vemos-, se despidió e inmediatamente salió corriendo.

----Mas tarde----

Sai se encontraba preparando sus materiales de pintura en su habitación.

-E-estoy lista-, dijo Sakura con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras salía del baño del pelinegro con una bata rosada.

-Bien… colócate en el sillón y quítate la bata-, le dijo el pelinegro señalando un sofá largo café claro con bordado de flores.

-Sai, me preguntaba si era posible no quitarme la bata-, dijo la ojiverde sentándose tímidamente en el sofa.

-Umm… si así lo quieres, solo escótate la bata y muestra una pierna-, le dijo el pelinegro. Era de reconocer su seriedad, cualquier otro hombre hubiera andado de morboso y desangrándose por la nariz.

-Esta bien-, le contesto Sakura haciendo justo lo que le había pedido.

-Sakura, tu mirada… que sea mas deseosa, lujuriosa-, dijo el pelinegro comenzando a pintar. Sakura le hizo caso.

----Unos días después----

Naruto había salido a una misión por lo cual Sakura aprovecho para cenar a solas con Kakashi.

-Kakashi yo… bueno… recuerdas que la ultima vez no usamos-, trataba de hablar la ojiverde algo preocupada y sonrojada. –Kakashi yo estoy… voy a tener un bebe-, dijo finalmente.

El peliplateado se quedo observándola atónito con la pasta del ramen en la boca y luego tragándola de un bocado, -¡Vamos a ser padres!-, exclamo lleno de felicidad mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrazar a su amada kunoichi.

-¿Segura de que el bebe no es mio?-, escucharon una voz familiar. Era Sai, que estaba violando su intimidad al entrar por la ventana.

-¡¿Tuyo?!-, exclamo enojado Kakashi. -¡¿Qué?!-, grito Sakura.

-Solo bromeaba-, contesto Sai con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡No bromees así!-, le reprendió la pareja.

-Sakura, te traigo el cuadro-, le aviso Sai.

-¿Cuál cuadro?-, pregunto extrañado el peliplateado.

-Este-, dijo Sai desenvolviendo un gran cuadro con una pintura en el y mostrándoselas a ambos.

-¡SAI se mas discreto!-, grito Sakura furiosa y ruborizada.

Por otra parte a Kakashi le escurría un hilo de sangre de la nariz, un poco de furia y lujuria corría por su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Sai tenia una pintura tan provocadora de Sakura?, ¿Sakura habría dejado retratarse de esa forma?, ¿Por qué le gustaba y lo hacia rabiar tanto esa pintura?

-Bueno ya me voy-, aviso Sai y partió dejando el cuadro en la casa de los ninjas.

-Uff ese maldito-, murmuro Sakura, -Supongo que te debo una explicación Kakashi-, dijo nerviosa la ojiverde.

-Hace unas semanas Sai me propuso un "proyecto"- comenzó explicando la ojiverde, -Yo accedí y en un principio iba a ser conmigo desnuda pero luego optamos por esto-, le dijo señalando el cuadro, -Era un regalo… y descuida Sai se sabe comportar y no paso nada... y tampoco es como si pudiera haber pasado "algo"-, continuo pero esta vez haciendo pausas para analizar las reacciones del shinobi, pues la pobre chica apenas y se mantenía de pie y cuerda.

-No es que no te veas impresionante… pero resulta molesto pensar que Sai y tu estuvieron en una situación así-, le contesto Kakashi, -No es que no confié en ti eso seria absurdo… no se que mas decir porque la pintura de hecho me gusta pero que Sai la hiciera me hace sentir un poco celoso-, continuo.

"¡Ese idiota! Lo matare en cuando lo vea, los celos me comen vivo", pensaba Kakashi en su interior.

(**Nota**: después tuvieron relaciones todo el día hasta el amanecer o no se ¬¬ no dejaban entrar a nadie a la casa, pobre Naruto T_T, pobre de mi quería saber que paso después)

----5 meses después----

**ESTE NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO habrá continuación.**

**Bueno lectores n_n en vista de que en los últimos meses me dejaron mas comentarios decidí subir este capitulo de una buena vez ya que no sabía como continuarlo. Pero agradezco de todo corazón T_T a las personas que me dejan comentarios y que por desgracia no les contesto porque no se como hacerlo si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction (creo).**

**Les recuerdo que mi mail se encuentra en mi perfil por si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia (por favor solo no acoso y todo ira bien)**

**La preparatoria esta mas pesada cada dia pero se acercan las vacaciones de semana santa :D**


End file.
